Romayoh! and Juliet
by NazgulGrl
Summary: 1st Fic! OOCSasukeSakura lovehate, 2 rival students must act as the infamous starcrossed lovers in the school play. Will they learn that they don’t totally loathe each other? Better summary inside.
1. Welcome to KonaHigh!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Authors Note: I'm not exactly a Sakura/Sasuke shipper, but when I thought of these characters they seemed to fit the part he best. Also I got the idea from watching Romeo and Juliet in English class. The one with Leonardo DiCaprio. Hence the "YO RO-MAY-OH", spoken by Mercutio AKA the guy who plays Michael in "Lost".

Summary: Two rival students, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, must share the spotlight in order to produce this years school play, Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately, they hate each other more than they can bear to act, though neither is willing enough to give up the game. Can they over come their differences and discover that just maybe, there really _is _something hidden under all the hate? Maybe even a little _romance?_

**Ro-may-oh and Juliet**

Meet Sakura Haruno. Perfect example of the three P's: Pretty, popular, preppy. She was the apple of almost every guy's eye. Long, sleek pink hair, eyes the truest green and a robust body. She took the lead female roles in the school plays every year, and had a voice that could make any girl green with envy. Sakura was also a straight A, all around perfect student.

Introducing Sasuke Uchiha. He was handsome, admired, subdued. The kind of guy all girls had crushes on. His muddled, spiky, raven black hair and dark eyes weren't the only attractive feature he had. On top of his looks he had many friends, despite his quiet demeanor and he was a hard-worker, the top of his classes. And like Sakura, Sasuke was an incredible actor who managed to snag the leading role every year.

Anyone outside of junior year at Konoha High School, or Kona-high as the students referred to it would have thought that they were the perfect compliment of one another, a match made in heaven. But there was one thing that they didn't know about these two prestigious people. They loathed each other.

It all started on their freshman year, were everyone was just starting out. Kids searching around frantically, trying to find someone, _anyone_ that they knew to share the first-day jitters with. Upper classmen looked down at the newbies with distaste, completely ignorant of that fact that they themselves had been in the same predicament the prior year.

Luckily though Sakura had thought ahead, not wanting to look foolish in front of any older students. She had wanted to enter Kona-high looking like she belonged without the disgruntled impression of so many others that had lost their way to class. After memorizing her schedule, and the map of the school provided to them, she had arranged to be dropped off with her best friend Ino Yamanaka, to avoid being nervous by herself.

The girls had spent the night over Sakura's house and had woken up at 4:30 to make perfect of themselves on this status-starting day. Ino had her long blonde hair pulled back in a tight, high ponytail, like always. Black capris, a navy blue-sleeveless sweatshirt, and white armbands completed her sporty attire. Sakura had left her straightened hair down (her mother always complained about why she bothered to straighten her already straight hair, "It has_ waves _in it mom!") and went with a plain white, button down tank top, and maroon jeans with matching belt. She was total prep, and she looked good.

Not wanting to make their grand entrance on a school bus, Sakura set for her mom to drop them off before work. "Okay mom you can stop here." Said the girl from the passenger seat. Her mother looked at her sharply. "Honey you'll have to walk for another block or so, how about I pull up just a little closer?" Sakura opened the door impatiently as did Ino from the backseat. "We prefer not to be seen being dropped of by mommy at this age." She said closing the door. Her mother sighed, smiling and waving goodbye to the two girls that she had watched grow up before her very eyes.

The talked about what the first day would be like until the reached the building. It was an overwhelming site. Tons of students were grouped here and there, shouting at missed friends, giving hugs and high-fives. Girls sat on the grass talking, guys threw a football, a kid rode his bike into a tree to avoid hitting a group of Goths that had seen the bike but evidently didn't care enough to move.

Ino pointed out a group of guys sitting on the steps. "Ooh I knew high school was were dreams come true!" she squealed. Sakura knew what she meant immediately. In the middle of the group sat the most gorgeous looking guy she had ever laid eyes on. "Let's go introduce ourselves, shall we?" Ino said excitedly. Before Sakura could object Ino had grabbed her arm and began to forcefully pull her over to them.

"Yo heads up, check out the chicks already heading our way! I told you high school would have it all!" Said an animated boy pumping his fist in the air. Another boy, who had just been previously napping with his head resting on his backpack, spoke up. "Oi, Kiba! Quiet down would ya? You're too noisy for so early in the morning, it's so bothersome…" Kiba rolled his eyes, and the blonde boy next to him growled, "Aww lighten up Shikamaru! It's the first day, not even the first hour and your already complaining?"

The guy in the middle of the group, who had been taking in his surroundings decided to join in to the conversation being held. "Naruto, as far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter what Kiba says, but _your _voice is like nails scratching on a chalk board to me." "Hey!" said the blonde boy looking irritated. "And Kiba, what's with the war paint anyway?" Kiba shrugged and answered impassively, "Just felt like being a little different."

Sasuke looked up to notice the two girls that had just came up to them. The blonde girl spoke first smiling cheerfully at them. "Hullo boys! Are you freshman too?" Sasuke nodded smirking, and said, "That we are! This is Naruto Uzumaki," he said pointing to the lively blonde boy in his weird yet cool orange jump suit "Kiba Inuzuka," the boy with the war-paint flashed his pointy teeth "Shikamaru Nara," the one laying back on the steps waved his hand, only one eye open "and I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And who might you two lovely young women be?" He said putting on his suave voice.

The blonde spoke first offering her hand to Sasuke. "The name's Ino Yamanaka." He took her hand and kissed it and she smiled smugly. Sasuke looked at the other girl, whom he noticed, was very attractive. She looked as though she were annoyed at her friend's flirty manner, but put a smile on any way. 'Very pretty indeed.' Thought Sasuke. She held out her hand for them to shake it, "My name is-" but before she could introduce herself a loud squeal was heard from behind them and Sakura found herself being pushed aside by a group of girls.

"Sasuke-kun! It's been so long, how are you?" said the girl in the front. Sasuke seemed to immediately forget that she had just been speaking to him and allowed the girls to hang all over him like a bunch of groupies clinging to a rock star. Sakura sat still sprawled across the ground, dumbfounded. Ino shook her head disbelievingly and leant down to help her friend up.

"Hey, are you okay? Said the boy, introduced as Naruto. "Yeah" said Sakura, taking the hand he offered her. "I cannot believe the nerve of that guy!" She said angrily, dusting herself off. "First he acts all sophisticated, then he disregards me like a piece of trash!" "Yeeeaaahh, I guess you could say he's like that sometimes." Spoke Kiba who had come to check on her also. The only one left near Sasuke was Shikamaru, whom had put a book over his head and continued to nap. The girls pulled Sasuke up and walked into the building with him, and Naruto walked over and kicked Shikamaru lightly in the ribs. He groaned and sat up yawning. The three boys grabbed their stuff and began to make their way inside.

"See ya later!" Naruto shouted and they waved and went through the doors Sasuke had previously entered.

Sakura, still seething stomped up the steps, cursing under her breath and Ino, still shaking her head, followed Sakura through the doors.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later." said Ino, whose homeroom was in another part of the building. Sakura walked into her homeroom and found an empty seat next to the windows. Soon the class began to fill up with students. She was delighted to find that Hinata Hyuga, a friend of hers from her junior high, was in the same homeroom. They talked for a couple of minutes, until Sakura noticed someone walk through the door. Her eyes blazed with anger when she realized who it was.

Noticing the girl from earlier, Sasuke smirked and made his way to sit behind her. "Hey you never told me your-" Sakura cut him off. "And I'm not planning on telling it to your ignorant self either!" she snapped. He looked confused for a moment until realization hit him. "Ohh, you mean when my friends from last year came? Well I'm sorry if I temporarily forgot about you but I haven't seen them all summer." "That's such a lame excuse for being an ass whole."

Sasuke was beginning to get ticked off. What had he done for her to treat him so ignorantly? "Look I don't know what the hell your problem is but-" "MY PROBLEM?" she said loudly, enough for the people in the class who weren't already listening, to hear. "Here I am introducing myself and then your little fan girls came and pushed me to the ground, and you totally forgot about me and didn't even ask to see if I was okay! Then you get up and leave, then come here talking to me like nothing happened!" Sasuke thought she was over-reacting and told her so. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say.

"You know what?" she said, "I think your kind of guy is the worst. You're rude, conceited and you have an the biggest ego, thinking that all girls will just flock to you." Sasuke was pissed now. "At least my ego isn't as big as your forehead!" Her forehead wasn't really that big at all, but it was the easiest target Sasuke could find. He saw a quick flash of hurt across her eyes, but in an instant it was gone. She stood up and grabbed her books but not before she slapped him hard across the face, and moved to another seat in the room amongst all the "OOOO, SHE GOT YOU!"s.

Sasuke sat dazed for a couple of seconds, his hand placed over his stinging cheek. He looked up to see their homeroom teacher, Mr. Sarutobi, shaking his head at Sasuke, apparently thinking he'd gotten what he deserved. No girl, no _person_ had ever shown such defiance towards him. He tried to ignore all the disapproving remarks he was getting, and the girls all situated around Sakura, who was sitting with her arms crossed, looking smug. She had embarrassed him in front of his whole class, and he knew this would cause trouble making new acquaintances if they all knew about this. He shook from anger. This girl was from now on his enemy

Luckily for Sasuke being such a popular guy, this incident did not destroy his reputation, and he proceeded to become one of the most popular kids in Kona-high. And luckily for Sakura this incident made her very popular as well, and she made her way to the top of social status.

For the next few years they would hate each other, and take pleasure in any misfortune that the other went through. Theirs would become the harshest of rivalries, the cause of many a disagreements. They took pride in tormenting each other, and that was only when they spoke to one another, which wasn't often. Becoming the two most popular guy and gal in school was easy. Avoiding each other when having so much in common kept throwing them together wasn't.


	2. And this years play is?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Authors Note: "I want to thank all my lovely reviews! Arigato, you made me feel so loved! Sorry it took so long to update. I do have an excuse though! I can only do the work at my mom's house and she went away for the weekend so I was with my dad. Then I came back and just my luck that they were re-doing the kitchen so some of our power has been cut! My bad.

Summary: Two rival students, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, must share the spotlight in order to produce this years school play, Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately, they hate each other more than they can bear to act, though neither is willing enough to give up the game. Can they over come their differences and discover that just maybe, there really _is _something hidden under all the hate? Maybe even a little _romance?_

Ro-may-oh and Juliet 

_Two years later._

Sakura casually made her way down the hallway towards the drama room. It was the first drama meeting of the new school year and it was supposed to have started 10 minutes ago. But she was in no rush, Mr. Hatake, the drama teacher, was always late. She turned the corner and stopped abruptly, then backtracked back around the corner. 'Ok now _that_ was nasty.' She thought to herself. She had just scene Sasuke Uchiha swapping spit with his bimbo of the week, and it was enough to make her sick.

She regained her posture and continued her way around the corner, stopping right next to the couple. Without looking at them she said, "You may not want to do that in public. You're contaminating the hallway with your nauseating make-out session and I really prefer not to witness it." Without waiting to here Sasuke's come back she continued on her way, knowing she had done her job when she heard the girl saying angrily to Sasuke, "You said no one comes down this hallway!" and then leave in the opposite direction.

She finally reached the drama room, and saw the other members lounging around waiting for Mr. Hatake. She walked over to where Ino and their senior friend Tenten were talking. Ino gave her a smile and shrugged her shoulders saying, "Every year's the same, we come, we wait. He's never one time." Tenten nodded. "Yeah but Kakashi is probably the coolest teacher Kona-high." They nodded impassively. Those in the drama club were used to referring to him with informality. Ino giggled, saying in a small voice, "Yeah and he's not that bad looking either…" "Ino you're sick!" Sakura said laughing and Tenten slapped her playfully on the arm. "No, I'm not kidding! He is a little weird but you gotta admit, he is a good looking guy."

Suddenly someone put an arm around Ino and Sakura and said, "Anyone I know?" Sakura slid his arm off her shoulder and Ino did the same, "Not you that's for sure Naruto." She said nonchalantly. Naruto sighed. "Still no chance for a date then I take it?" Sakura shook her head uncaringly. She'd been refusing his proposals for 2 years and wasn't planning on accepting anytime soon

The door opened and Sasuke came in, and swiftly made his way over to Sakura. He looked at her smiling haughtily and said "Thought that was pretty funny didn't you? You cost me my date."

Sakura snorted incredulously. "If you can call making-out in the hallway a date."

"For your information I've been seeing her for over a week now."

"So you've finally broken your record have you now? It's not like what I did made a difference, you would've broken up by tomorrow anyway." she said matter-of-factly.

"Which is more then I can say for you!" He retorted. "You've been seeing that Lee Rock guy for a couple months now, so while your snuggling up close together watching PG movies on the couch at home every week, I'm seein' someone new and it never gets old."

"That's hardly something I would envy." She said disgustedly. "At least I have a higher morality then you, and Lee is a great boyfriend, something you and all your past and soon-to-be girlfriends can only dream of."

Before Sasuke could reply to this though, Mr. Hatake entered the room. "Alright every one take a seat, sorry I'm late." He said. Kiba, sitting next to Naruto and Shino, a weird and mysteriously quiet guy, muttered loud enough for every one to hear. "You're _always_ late." Mr. Hatake shrugged as though it didn't really matter, "There was a fight out by the bus port, so I couldn't just leave." Tenten spoke knowingly, "Ohh, so you were doing your duty as a teacher to stop the fight, which is why it took you so long to get here." "No," he said blankly. "I let someone else do that, but it was fun to watch." Everyone's head drooped, sighing.

"Anyway, down to business." He said taking a seat in front of them. "I've made my decision on what performance were going to be doing this year."

People sat up in their chairs, even Shikamaru, whose head had been lolling to the side in his sleep.

"I'm sure that everyone has heard of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?" He said glancing around.

A few people groaned but most seemed pretty excited about the idea. Sakura was fairly pleased about the idea of being Juliet, until, with a sudden jolt of realization…

"YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BE _HER_ LOVER?" Sasuke shouted pointing at Sakura. Mr. Hatake sat unfazed. "If you're planning on taking the lead role, then yes."

Sakura sat there thunderstruck. She had played many counterpart roles with Sasuke over the years, but never EVER, had she played the object of his affection. She made eye contact with him and they immediately glared at each other.

"Well I'm definitely not about to give up the lead role." Sasuke said haughtily.

"And I'm not giving up the role of Juliet!" Sakura retorted.

Ino laughed saying "You two are pretty sure of yourselves. What makes you think you'll even get the parts?"

Sakura, not wanting to sound like a snobby know-it-all, just looked at her. Sasuke on the other hand, had no problem saying what they were both thinking. "Because I'm the best actor here." Ino just moved her mouth mocking his words and Hinata, who had taken a seat next to Tenten, giggled.

"Well," said Mr. Hatake, not wanting an argument to arise, "Don't let your guard down, new actors join every year." Sasuke scoffed at the idea.

Mr. Hatake was going to continue before someone else had something to complain about. Naruto spoke up in a whining voice. "Kakashi, Romeo and Juliet, is so over-played! Can't we do something to spice it up a bit?" Many nodded agreeing. "And what exactly do you have in mind Mr. Uzumaki?" Kakashi said questioningly. Naruto thought for a moment. "Hmm, how about we re-do the whole thing in, like, a ninja village or something? You know, we could fight with kunai instead of swords, and it would take place in Japan, not Italy!"

The club cracked up laughing. Leave it to Naruto to come up with a stupid idea like that!

That is until Mr. Hatake spoke up. "I like it! It's different and it will no doubt catch the audience's attention more. But we'll still speak in the Elizabethan language." "Deal!" said Naruto.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Mr. Hatake was different, but taking one of Naruto's ideas was just weird.

"Try outs will be next Wednesday, same time, same place. Now everyone come up here and get a copy of the script, and read over it a bit, see if we can't tweak it so that it's a little more like Naruto's plan."

As Sakura reached out to grab the copies, her hand bumped someone else's. She looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes, which were giving her a deadly glare. She gave him an equally deadly one and grabbed two copies, one for her and one for her boyfriend Lee, then sat back in her seat.

"How come Lee wasn't here today?" Ino asked her pink haired friend. "He had soccer practice." She responded shrugging. "Oh." Was all Ino had to say. It wasn't that she disliked Lee, aside from his big eyebrows and dorky haircut, but she just didn't think he was right for her best friend. Why Sakura had gone out with him in the first place, she'd never understand.

They spent the rest of their time revising the script, much to everyone's dismay, to fit Naruto's idea, and by the time they had to leave, it was looking pretty interesting after all.

"All right," Said Mr. Hatake as they all got ready to leave. "Tryouts will be held next Wednesday, same time and same place. I want the girls to read Juliet's soliloquy act 2, scene 5 and I want guys reading Romeo's soliloquy act 2, scene 2. Doesn't matter if that's the role your going out for or not, but if you do have a certain character in mind you'd like to be, have a few of their lines memorized. We have a couple months to make this happen, enjoy the rest of the week!" And with that he was out the door before anyone else could say their farewells.

Later that night Sakura lay on her bed, her phone pressed to her ear. Her and her senior boyfriend, Lee, had been talking for the past hour over random things that weren't really important, but they enjoyed talking about them non-the less.

Lee had been asking Sakura out all through her sophomore year, and over summer break, she had finally agreed. He was very nice and really cared for her, but Sakura didn't exactly think it was love, though she would never admit it, especially not to her enemy, Sasuke. But she did enjoyed Lee's company and had wanted a steady boyfriend, instead of the usually, 2 week pond scum.

"So, do you think I'd stand a chance at being Romeo?" he asked her.

"Eheheh." Sakura force laughed, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Uhh, maybe if you rehearse your lines a lot and say them really passionately, you know, like, try to_be _Romeo."

"That's easy for you to say!" Lee said accusingly. "You're the best actress in all of Kona-high! You're one of the only people to ever get a lead role in your freshman year. Freshmen _never _get the leads."

"Sasuke got the lead too ya know." She pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, perfect Uchiha got the role, big deal." He said with a tone of, what was it? Jealousy?

"Lee, you aren't jealous of him are you?" She asked teasingly. Only he didn't take it that way.

"NO! I'm not jealous of that jerk, why should I be?"

"Honestly I don't know why anyone would be."

"Hey Sakura…" Lee asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"You don't, you know, like him or anything do you?"

"WHAT?" She shouted over the phone. "WHY WOULD I LIKE AN ARROGANT ASS LIKE HIM?"

"Woah calm down, okay I get it!" Lee said laughing.

"Lee, you know I don't like him." Sakura said reassuringly.

"Heh, I know, I was just checking. Well I gotta go. I love you."

"Love ya, bye!" Sakura said hanging up.

She leaned back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Love'. She thought the word was over-rated. At least in her eyes. People passed on that word until it lost its value, her included. She very highly doubted that she would continue going out with Lee until they were married, but she still spoke the word anyway. Sakura didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she did care about him. He just wasn't her Mr. Perfect.

She smiled at the thought. When would she meet her knight in shining armor? Suddenly her thoughts were disrupted. Sasuke Uchiha. She couldn't stand him! Despite his black, model styled hair and faultless face, and well-muscled body… 'STOP!' She told her thoughts, furious that they had wondered so far and astray.

No matter how good someone looks, beauty is only skin deep. Personality could defy it all. Especially Sasuke's.

Sakura looked over her script and caught an interesting part. It was spoken by Juliet act 3, scene 2, when she finds out her beloved Romeo had murdered her cousin, Tybalt.

'O serpent hear, hid with a flow'ring face!

Did ever a dragon keep so fair a cave?

Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical!

Dove-feathered raven! Wolvish-ravening lamb!

Despised substance of divinest show!

Just opposite to what thou justly seemst,

A damned saint! An honorable villain!

O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell

When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend

In mortal paradise of such sweet flesh?

Was ever book containing such vile matter

So fairly bound? O, that deceit should dwell

In such a gorgeous palace!'

Sakura smiled to herself. The description fit Sasuke perfectly.


	3. She had a revelation! About a boy?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update. Don't feel bad though cause this is a long chapter! I just had a whole week off for spring break so I suppose I could have done it then But I didn't really feel like typing since my evil social studies teacher had already gave me a lot of typing work for the weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter, but we should be getting more into the SasuSaku stuff in the next few chapters.

Summary: Two rival students, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, must share the spotlight in order to produce this years school play, Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately, they hate each other more than they can bear to act, though neither is willing enough to give up the game. Can they over come their differences and discover that just maybe, there really _is _something hidden under all the hate? Maybe even a little _romance?_

Ro-may-oh and Juliet 

The students of the drama club all lounged around stage area, anxiously waiting for Kakashi so that the try-outs could begin. Some were busy rehearsing their lines, frantically reading over the script. Those who were less nervous found other ways of entertaining themselves. Hinata Hyuga sat on the edge of the stage, her feet dangling over the side as she read an engrossing book. Naruto had been telling and acting out a joke to Kiba, who was clutching his sides in laughter. Not to far away Shikamaru was laid out on the stage, propped up on an elbow, reading over his lines. Chouji Akimichi sat next to him with a Gatorade and his signature bag of chips. He didn't even bother with a script since all he ever wanted to do was stage crew. Neji, Shino and Lee were discussing an extremely hard project that the chemistry teacher, Mr. Ibiki, had assigned. Over all, the atmosphere was very tranquil.

"So Sakura, ready for me to steal the lead roll this year?" Ino teased.

"As soon as your ready to shave your head!" She responded lightheartedly.

"Ino, you know no one stands a chance against her!" Tenten said avidly. "When Sakura goes on stage she doesn't act, she _becomes _her role."

Ino nodded sourly as Sakura blushed at the flattering remark. Trying to avert the attention from herself she asked Ino, "So what role are you going out for?" She didn't bother asking Tenten because she only took side roles, as she was the main costume designer.

"Well the only other main female role besides Juliet is the nurse. It's a cool role though." Ino said tenaciously. "I'd get to say a lot of earthy comments, if ya know what I mean!" She said winking.

A sneering voice from behind made them all turn around. "I personally think the role of the nurse is better suited for Sakura." Sasuke had said haughtily.

"And I personally think the role of a dog is better suited for you." Sakura replied sweetly.

"Say what you will," Sasuke said exasperatedly. "But come act one, scene five, 'My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." And with that he drew his thumb across her lips and strolled away.

Sakura furiously blushed as she wiped her mouth disgustedly. She turned to the two girls who watched in amusement at their friends torment, "I just hope he doesn't give me mono."

"Hmm," Ino said mischievously. "If I'da known better, I would have thought you looked as though you enjoyed it."

"WHAT?" Sakura said incredulously.

Tenten joined in on the game. "Come to think of it, I think I saw you blush!"

"I did not!" Sakura said taken aghast at her friends' benedict behavior. Her face grew heated.

"Wait, YOU ARE NOW!" Ino accused as Sakura tried to hide her face in shame. "So you've had a bit of a secret crush you haven't told us about ne?"

"No!" Said Sakura hotly. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had felt a little shiver go down her spine when Sasuke had touched her.

Tenten and Ino stopped giggling when Lee walked over. "Hey, what's going on over here"?"

Ino spoke slyly, "Nothing, except Sakura has a cru-" Tenten elbowed her in the ribs and said lightly, "Nothing at all, we'll leave you guys then, ta ta!" And with that she drug Ino away, for which Sakura was grateful.

Lee didn't seem at all suspicious of their odd behavior and continued to talk to Sakura until the doors to the auditorium shut, signaling Mr. Hatake's arrival.

"Okay everyone! Lets all take a seat and get these tryouts rolling!"

After they were all seated, Mr. Hatake began calling people up to stage. They watched as the nervous participants spoke their muddled lines, and applauded politely when they were finished. It was only when the superior actors were called up that peoples interest really peeked.

Naruto was on stage now and despite the fact that he didn't take much serious, he was very first-rate at his acting. When he finished saying the piece that all the guys were required to, he said to Mr. Hatake, "You want me to go over my preferred role now?" Mr. Hatake nodded, "Which role is it you prefer?" Kakashi asked him. "I wanna be Mercutio! He's the only good humored dude in the whole freakin story!" He said matter-of-factly, totally shattering the illusion his acting had created for the audience. "Alright then, which part are you doing?" "Act two, scene one, lines 8-23." "Okay then begin when you ready." Naruto coughed exaggeratedly, and went on the stretch out his muscles, then straighten his cloths, until finally someone yelled, "Come on dip shit, we don't got all day!" A few could be heard sniggering in the audience.

Naruto took one final deep breath and began.

"Nay, I'll conjure too.

Romeo! Humors! Madman! Passion! Lover!

Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh;

Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied!

Cry but "Ay me!" pronounce but "love" and "dove";

Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word,

One nickname for her purblind son and heir,

Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim

When King Cophetua loved the beggar maid!

He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not;

The ape is dead, and I must conjure him.

I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes,

By her forehead and her scarlet lip,

By her fine foot, straight leg, and quivering thigh,

And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,

That in thy likeness thou appear to us!"

And with that he leapt off the stage and bowed deeply as everyone stood up to clap. Sakura leaned towards Hinata and muttered, "Leave it to Naruto to say a perverted segment." She heard the girl giggle. Sakura knew that she had had a crush on the blonde, for quite awhile now. In fact, almost everyone did. The only people who didn't know were Hinata and Naruto themselves!

A few tryouts later and it was Sasuke's turn, who walked out onto the stage as though he owned it. Girls who were not part of the drama group, but had shown up for this particular tryout only whistled and yelled for him. Sasuke winked at them and did a gracious bow. Sakura glared. After a few more "Yeah Sasuke!"'s, Kakashi got up and escorted the girls out the door, much to everyone's relief.

Finally Sasuke began. He performed at a rate higher then everyone's expectations, as usual, and every line was spoken flawlessly. By the time he was done, there was no doubt who this years Romeo was going to be. Even Sakura had to admit that he was an excellent actor, though she refused to stand and clap with the rest.

Finally it was her turn. Her act was as looked forward too as Sasuke's. The other drama members clapped loudly (minus one obstinate, raven-haired boy), and most of the guys catcalled. She took a deep breath and almost immediately they had quieted down, awaiting her performance. She closed her eyes, as was habitual of her before she acted, and imagined she was apprehensively awaiting the nurse's arrival, so that she would know wither or not Romeo had agreed to marry her. Sakura suddenly felt as though she really were this nervous girl. Was her true love going to say "yes" or "no"? Did he really want to marry her? All these thoughts rushed into her head and she knew she was ready to begin her act. She paced back and forth across the stage, unable to retain in that single spot.

"The clock struck nine when I did send the nurse;" she spoke hurriedly as she crossed her arms in uncertainty. "In half an hour she promised to return.

Perchance she cannot meet him. That's not so." Already Sakura had captivated them. She had put a spell over them and it would not be broken until her part was finished.

"O, she is lame! Love's heralds should be thoughts,

Which ten times faster glide then the sun's beams

Driving back shadows over lowering hills.

Therefore do nimble-pinioned doves draw Love,

And therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings.

Now is the sun upon the hillmost hill

Of this day's journey, and from nine till twelve

Is three long hours; yet she is not come.

Had she affections and warm youthful blood,

She would be swift in motion as a ball;

My words would bandy her to my sweet love,

And his to me.

But old folks, many feign as they were dead-

Unwieldy, slow, heavy, and pale as lead."

Juliet looked up as if to see the Nurse and her servant Peter enter the room, only to find herself staring at an empty stage, and then she was once again Sakura, not Juliet, and she smiled to herself knowing she had done it. She finished her lines.

"O God, she comes! O honey nurse, what news?

Hast thou met with him? Send thy man away." And she made as though she were shooing away an unseen pest. Sakura was finished.

Her audience erupted into cheers and she smiled at them and did a sort of little victory dance. She saw her friends giving her the thumbs up and some had their hands cupped around their mouths yelling. Lee was doing both and putting his fingers in his mouth whistling loudly. Kakashi nodded approvingly, his way of telling her 'excellent job as usual'.

For a second, she could have sworn that she saw Sasuke smiling at her, but before she could even blink, it was gone. She found herself wishing that he really was smiling, and smiling at _her_. He had a gorgeous smile, one that could light up the darkest place, and right now she wanted it to shine on her. His recognition would be the paramount compliment that would make it all worth while-'WHAT am I thinking?' She screamed in her mind. She walked off the stage suddenly feeling unclean with herself, if that were possible. Those foul thoughts, the ones with her seemingly perhaps _liking _Sasuke, seemed to be entering her mind more and more and it drove her insane. She hated him, she-

"Whoa, watch where your going Hun!" Said Ino who she had just walked straight in to.

"_That,_ I think, was your best performance yet." Lee said putting an arm around her shoulder, and for a moment her mind wanted her to slide out away from him. But she smiled warmly at him and was soon met with pats on the back followed by many compliments.

After the tryouts had ended, the students left to grab their rides, or in Sakura and Inos' case, catch the activity busses.

Sakura had said goodbye to Lee, who had kissed her on the cheek when she had abruptly turned her head. Before he could ask what was the matter though, she had acted (which was her specialty) as though she were going to miss the bus, which wouldn't leave for another 15 minutes.

Ino stared at her pink haired friend, who had just caught up with her. "What?" Sakura asked at her Ino's intent gaze.

"You gonna tell me what that was all about?" She asked as she inclined her head back towards where Lee had just been.

"It wasn't anything." Sakura replied awkwardly.

"Mmmhmm." Ino said, not believing it for a second.

Sakura gave in to her best friends silent demands. "Oh, I dunno, it's just…"

Ino finished for her, "You just realized that you're not really happy with Lee?"

Sakura nodded sheepishly, but Ino continued. "You also just realized that you have an undying love for Sasuke Uchiha, your prior formidable rival for two years."

"What?" Sakura choked out as Ino laughed. "Calm down, I just couldn't help myself." Sakura glared at her and she stopped laughing, and continued to discuss Lee. "Anyway, that boy is head over heels for you so before you let it get any farther, I suggest you end it."

"I know, I know, I'm just not sure I can do it yet. I mean I don't want to lose him as a friend!" Ino nodded sympathetically.

"This is gonna take some time to come up with what to say to him." Sakura said sighing.

"Alright, but I warned you. Don't let it drag out too long." And with that they bade each other farewell and got onto their separate busses.


	4. Results are posted! Hearts are crushed!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Authors Note: I've had this chapter in my head for a while now so it's a relief to finally post it. I was planning on typing it earlier this week but I was working on an English project. I hope you appreciate this chapter though because I gave up walking my pooch to write it! As far as some of the names go, I don't know Tenten's last name and I had to make a few up. I also used Japans emperors name during WWII, so don't mind that.

Summary: Two rival students, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, must share the spotlight in order to produce this years school play, Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately, they hate each other more than they can bear to act, though neither is willing enough to give up the game. Can they over come their differences and discover that just maybe, there really _is _something hidden under all the hate? Maybe even a little _romance?_

Ro-may-oh and Juliet 

It was quarter of 7:00, five minutes before the bell rang to begin homeroom. Most of the students of Kona-high were hanging around on the front steps of the building, enjoying the last bit of semi-warm air before winter could begin to take hold. But this wasn't so for the drama club. The minute they had been dropped off or arrived or arrived at the school, they made straight for the drama room, which was conveniently located next to the stage area. The results of the tryouts had been posted, and people were anxious to know what role they would be playing.

Sakura tried to squeeze her way into the swarm of students surrounding the bulletin and felt a strong tug on her sleeve. Ino yanked her away from the group.

"Geez! What the hell was that for?" Sakura said rubbing her shoulder.

"Look it's no use just wait until most of them leave." Ino replied massaging her temples.

Soon the only ones left around the board were some juniors and a few bored seniors who really didn't care whether they were late for class or not.

Sakura and Ino ran to find out what role they had earned. After quickly scanning the list they high-fived each other. A voice spoke behind them, "So I assume that you both got the roles you wanted?" Naruto said over their shoulder.

"Mmhmm." Sakura nodded smiling. She re-scanned the list. "And it looks like you got Mercutio."

"You'd expect anything less from an awe-inspiring actor like myself?" He said as he mocked being offended. She punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, turning around. "Don't you want to find out what role you are?"

Sasuke, who had been leaning on a wall, shook his head and said smirking, "I already know I'm Romeo."

Sakura and Ino threw him disgusted looks. "Ooo cocky are we?" Ino said coolly.

"Couldn't you at least _pretend_ to be modest?" Sakura added disbelievingly.

Ino glanced back at the bulletin and her eyebrows raised. She nudged Sakura and pointed to were Romeo was cast. At first she didn't understand but then she caught on. The two girls began giggling and looked back towards Sasuke incredulously.

Finally when he heard Ino whisper "Friar Laurence" and then glance towards him, Sasuke gave up on trying to pretend it didn't bother him. He _did _get Romeo didn't he?

Sasuke pushed passed them and looked at the list. It read:

**Casting for Romeo and Juliet is as follows:**

Romeo-Sasuke Uchiha

Juliet- Sakura Haruno

Nurse-Ino Yamanaka

Mercutio-Naruto Uzumaki

Benvolio-Kiba Inuzuka

Tybalt- Neji Hyuga

Lord Montague-Souji Kanyo

Lady Montague- Hinata Hyuga

Lord Capulet-Hiro Hito

Lady Capulet- Tenten Sumthin

Prince Escalus-Shikamaru Nara

Count Paris-Rock Lee

Friar Laurence- Kenji Hurame

Balthasar- Deshi Moral

The list then went on to state the more minor characters. Sasuke shot a fierce look at the two girls who were now cracking up with laughter. "I…can't…believe…that you fell for that!" Ino said gasping for air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away, but not before suddenly realizing that it was now official. He was going to be acting as a lover to Sakura Haruno.

The bell had rung 15 minutes ago to signal the end of the day and Sakura slung her book bag over her shoulder. She was late due to a grade discussion she had had with her Algebra teacher, Mr. Maito, and had undoubtedly missed her bus. 'God I can't wait til' I can drive' She thought pensively.

A voice made her stop in her tracks. "Miss Haruno, for what reason, may I ask, are you so late in leaving on this gorgeous Wednesday afternoon?" Sasuke drawled on as he stood, hands in pockets, leaning on a locker.

"As if I would owe you an explanation." She said sourly. Great, on top of being late now she had this egoistical idiot to deal with.

"My dear lady! Is that anyway to speak to your co-star?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." She groaned.

He made his way in front of her and was blocking her way. She looked at him skeptically. Since when did Sasuke ever prevent her from getting away from him. "What do you want?"

She noticed the odd expression on his face as he looked at her. She couldn't tell what it was but it was quickly replaced with his infamous smirk. He continued staring at her, and, weirded out by his unusual behavior, she went to move her way around him but a hand stopped her.

Sasuke was holding out his hand to her in a courteous manner, and said "If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." The same line he had said to her at the auditions.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him. This was a game he was playing. Who knew their lines better? But was he challenging _her_? Did he really think she would decline an opportunity to beat him at his own game? She accepted his challenge and dropped her book bag on the floor.

Sakura took a step away from him and smiled pityingly. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Glad that she had played along, he continued. "Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He said, taking a step towards her.

Sakura slowly circled him, as though she were the real Juliet, mocking Romeo. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake." She stopped in front of him.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine sin is purged."

It was then that Sakura remembered what she had forgotten about this part of the scene. Sasuke had gently lifted her chin up and placed his soft lips upon hers. She was in total shock. Her heart raced and it was only when she heard the gasp behind them that she pulled away from him.

Standing there, with a look of total betray and hurt written on his face, was Lee. Her eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth, as though she couldn't believe how bad her luck had just gotten.

"Sakura how could you do something like this?" And with that he took off down the hallway.

Still in complete shock at all that had just occurred in the past 5 seconds, she turned back around to face Sasuke.

He actually looked sorry. She simply stared at him wearily. "Look, Sakura I didn't mean-" but she cut him off, not wanting to be near him any longer. "N-no..This is…this is all your fault." She said numbly. She leaned down, her pink hair cascading over her shoulder, and picked up her bag. She walked away slowly, leaving a confused Sasuke, staring at the back of the beautiful girl who he was supposed to hate.


	5. An Unwanted Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I don't own Relient K's song, 'Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet', featured in this chapter either.

Authors Note: Holy goodness poos! I feel so bad for not updating. Well I guess I should let you all know (if you haven't figured it out already) I am a procrastinator. There! I said it! Whew! Yeah see I knew I eventually had to get it done but I kept putting it off. You may all burn me on the stake now…quarter me…remove my entrails, hang me, shot me WHATEVER! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, NOOOOOO! sobs…Okaaay on with the story…

Summary: Two rival students, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, must share the spotlight in order to produce this years school play, Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately, they hate each other more than they can bear to act, though neither is willing enough to give up the game. Can they over come their differences and discover that just maybe, there really _is _something hidden under all the hate? Maybe even a little _romance?_

Ro-may-oh and Juliet 

"YOU WHAT?" Ino screamed over the phone.

Sakura was holding the phone a foot away from her and brought it back to her ear to miserably say, "I know!"

"AND THEN HE…? AND YOU…? THEN LEE…?"

"Mmmhmm" she replied glumly.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Ino calmed down enough to speak in complete sentences that wouldn't break a persons eardrum either. "So lemme get this straight. You and _Sasuke Uchiha_, the guy whom you have sworn to hate since _9th grade_, were…_acting_," she said suspiciously. "And then Lee saw this and now you guys broke up? Is that correct?"

Sakura breathed out a 'yeah' and the two girls sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to say. Ino spoke up again. "Well, uh, look at the bright side. You didn't really have to figure out a way to break up with Lee after all."

After attempting what sounded like a feeble laugh Sakura said, "That's supposed to be a bright side? I wanted us to still be friends not utterly _crush_ him." They sat quietly again.

"Well you know what this means." Sakura could hear complacency dripping in Ino's words. "It means _you like Sasuke!"_

Sakura choked on her own spite and took a gasp of air, causing her to cough as she tried to answer Ino "I cough I do NOT!"

"Oh but I think you do."

"No what we were doing was…it doesn't…I DO NOT LIKE SASUKE!"

Ino laughed over the phone "HAH I bet your face is sooo red right now!"

"It is not!" Sakura replied huffily while looking in the mirror to find by her dismay that it really _was_ red. "Come on Ino it isn't funny! I'm seriously feeling sick to my stomach just thinking about it all."

Ino was (trying to be at least) serious again. "Hmm I bet you're emotionally sick. Happened to me onetime after I made out with that kid, Takeshi. Ugh, I felt so dirty I stayed home from school and showered the whole day. WHAT was I thinking?"

"Um, yeah…well I think I'll be out tomorrow. I feel so sick I could probably throw up at will, my mom will let me stay."

"Well you know you will eventually have to face everyone right?"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah but tomorrow is not gonna be that day. You're not going to tell everybody are you?"

"Hey what kinda friend do you think I am?" Ino said incredulously. Then shortly after she added "I was only going to tell Ten-ten and Hinata..."

Frustrated Sakura said "Well with you three, Sasuke, Lee AND whoever they tell, I'd say that by Friday when I come back, the whole school will probably know."

"But Sak, you know I can't let such juicy gossip go and me not be the first to share it! Even without me it'll still get spread around school eventually. The whole school won't find out by just us 6, come on!"

"Fine, whatever! But only Ten-ten and Hinata, got it?"

Agreeably she said, "Your wish is my command." And with that they said their good-byes and hung up.

After Sakura had made it to school that Friday, the looks she was getting had told her that Ino had not done a very good job of keeping her mouth shut. Frustrated she made her ways through the hallways to the blondes' locker and slammed her fist on it, making the girl jump.

"Geez Sakura! You scared the crap outta me! What the hell's your problem?"

"What do you mean my problem?" She hissed. "You said that it wasn't going to be spread around the whole school, and the whole school knows!"

"Sakura I don't know what you're talking about, you must be paranoid." Ino said dismissively. It was at that exact moment that a group of people walked by and whispered loudly, "See! She's the girl that played Lee for Sasuke!"

Ino flinched at the glare she received from the pink haired girl, whose face was now bright red from embarrassment and anger. "Look Sak, I promised I wouldn't tell anybody else but Ten-ten and Hinata so you can stop looking at me like that!" Before Sakura could speak, Ino continued. "But I didn't guarantee that nobody else would. I only told those 2, but then there's also Sasuke and Lee and maybe even someone who happened to be watching in the hallway."

Sakura sighed. "You're probably right…"

"Of course I am!" Ino replied brightly. "Now wipe off that gloomy face for TGIF!" Ino was always sickeningly cheerful for TGIF had been her holiday every week since grade school. Instead Sakura plastered a fake smile on her face and walked away to her homeroom before the doors were all locked and she would have to walk all the way to the office on the other side of the building.

Before she could get very far she heard her voice being called. "HEY SAKURA WAIT UP!" She turned to see Ten-ten running up behind her. "Hey I really hate to have to do this to you, but would you mind listening to this song for a minute? Lee asked me to show it to you and, well, he's my friend too." After seeing the anxiety of Sakura's face she added hastily "You don't have to hear it if you really don't want to…"

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded that it was ok for her to hear the song. Ten-ten pulled a C.D. player out of her backpack and scanned through the songs to find the part, then handed her the headphones. Sakura slipped them over her ears and waited for Ten-ten to press the play button. From a song and a group she had never heard of came the words,

"And even though I'm angry I still can say

I know my heart will break the day

When you peel out and drive away

I can't believe this happened

And all this time I never thought

That all we had would be all for not

No, I don't hate you

Don't want to fight you

Know I'll always love you

But right now I just don't like you

Know I don't hate you

Don't want to fight you

Know I'll always love you

But right now I just don't like you

Cause you took this too far"

When she could bear no more she ripped the headphones off, and after Ten-ten gave her an apologetic smile and she assured the girl she was alright, she continued feeling if possible, even more guilty all the way to the homeroom. Right when the door was in sight, the bell rung and all the doors in the hallway closed, followed by a locking sound. She cursed to herself thinking, 'This is so not my day.'

Not but 10 minutes later did she reach the attendance office. She walked in to the desk and waited for the secretary, Miss. Shizune, to notice her. The young women looked up and smiled. "Late for class I assume?" "Mmhmm" Sakura mumbled ruefully. It was not the first time she'd been late, but she would try to make sure it was the last. Miss. Shizune passed her a clipboard and a pencil. "Here, just sign your name date and time, then you can take a seat a sit with that young man over there until the bell rings."

Sakura did as she was told and turned to take a seat when she felt her heart stop. Sitting directly in front of her was the last guy in the world she ever wanted to see, and he just stared back at her with his infamous playful grin adorning his face. Her heart speed up and she took the seat farthest from him (only a measly four seats away) and refused to make eye contact.

"Still mad at me?" He questioned her.

"Don't be stupid, I've been mad at you since the first day of high school." She replied haughtily.

He laughed. A lighthearted chuckle that caused her stomach to flip-flop. Shaking his head he said, "I don't even remember what I did."

"To put it bluntly you were an immature jerk with a huge ego and a conceited air about you."

"Ooo harsh." He feigned stabbing himself in the heart to which Sakura replied, "And you still are."

"Nuhuh." Sasuke disagreed. "People do change you know. They grow up."

"Sasuke Uchiha you have not changed one bit! You're still as arrogant and immature as you were 3 years ago!"

"Oh and how do you figure that? You're not exactly my friend so how could you know?" He said incredulously.

"Take last week for example. I saw you and your flavor of the week making out in the hallway. Hel-_lo, _we're more mature than that now, I mean who does that? It's a sickening public display of affection that the public SO does not wanna see."

"Gimme a break, like you never made-out with Lee before!" He said defensively.

Sakura let out a little cough and turned away. Sure she had kissed him, but the thought of _making out_ with him had always caused her a bit of discomfort. Sasuke, seeing her sudden change in mood took the hint.

"Wait wait wait." He said skeptically. "You mean that you never even hooked up with your boyfriend before? Oh that it too funny." He said looking like Christmas had come.

"Oh shut up! First of all, that's none of your business. Second of all I _have_ had boyfriends other than Lee. Third of all, STOP LAUGHING!" she yelled to Sasuke, who was now shaking in fits of laughter.

"Miss Haruno! Is there a problem?" came the stern voice of Principle Tsunade, who had just came out of her office to investigate the noise.

"No Miss. Tsunade." She replied red faced.

"Well then I will ask you 2 to just sit there quietly then. I have work to do." And with that she went back into her office.

Back to the taunting, Sasuke said "I bet you I got more action with you in those few seconds then eyebrow boy got in those 3 months."

Feeling her face heat up she decided to play it right back to him. "And I bet that you enjoyed those few seconds with me even better then with all the twits you've been dating in the past 3 years!"

The grin spread across his face and she immediately regretted what she had said. "Sakura I do believe that you are _flirting_ with me."

She leaned in closer to him. "And I also bet that you're loving every minute of it." With that said and her heart beating heavily, she quickly stood up and grabbed her bag, and then walked out of the office without another glance back at him. The bell would ring in a minute anyway so she decided it would be the best time to start heading to class.

'I cannot believe what I just did. Was I actually flirting with him? And he looked so hot too, with his dark eyes and dark hair that falls into his eyes. He smells really good too…I don't think I would be able to resist myself if I stayed any longer. It seemed like he was flirting with me, and I was _enjoying_ it too! What does this mean? Am I starting to _like_ Sasuke?'


	6. A courteous boy and Mrs Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I don't own Brunswick Zone, which also sucks.

Authors Note: Heeyyy, it's summertime and you know what that means! I now have absolutely no excuse as to why I'm taking so long to update. I'm just lazy! On with the show!

**Ro-may-oh and Juliet**

It was Friday, and the sounds of lockers slamming in the halls signaled locker break. Sakura was staring into hers trying to remember which books she needed. Naruto came up behind her.

"Hey, wanna go out som-"

"No." Sakura interrupted.

He gave a loud dramatic sigh and ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"Allrighty then! Would you, Ino and Hinata like to go bowling with us tonight?"

She thought about it. "Who alls going?"

"Oh the usual." He replied. "Me, Shika, Chouji, Kiba….Shshuke." He mumbled out the last bit.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." She said brightly.

"Sasuke. He's coming too. I know! I shouldn't have bothered asking!" He said throwing his hands in the air and turning around to walk away.

"I'll go." Sakura said abruptly.

Naruto whipped back around. "_You will?_" He said in disbelief.

"Mmmhmm, he's not gonna keep me from enjoying myself."

"Alright!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

Ino leaned over to whisper in Sakura's ear. "I cannot believe you actually came here willingly while Sasuke's here."

They were standing in the Brunswick parking lot, awaiting the arrival of the guys. Hinata looked a little nervous to be there. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" She asked.

Sakura put an arm around her. "Of course it is! They invited you, so they obviously want you to be here. Just sit back and have fun."

The raven-haired girl relaxed a bit. Right then a big black SUV pulled up by where they stood and all the guys piled out. Sakura tried not to make eye contact with Sasuke. Naruto bounded over to them and gave them each individual bear hugs, Hinata blushing furiously.

"I'm so glad you decided to come!" He said earnestly. "Let's grab a lane." And with that they went in. Sasuke held the door open for Sakura and smirked at her while she ignored him.

Chouji signaled that he was going to the snack bar and Kiba mentioned something about the arcade, leaving only six of them.

After they had paid and were putting their bowling shoes on, Sakura said to know one in particular, "I hate these shoes, they make me look like I have clown feet."

"You have as long as I've known you."

Sakura looked up and glared at Sasuke, who gave her a charming smile in return.

"Hey does anyone know how to work this thing?" Naruto said, pointing at the computerized scoring system.

"Um, I do." Hinata said timidly and Naruto beamed at her. She began typing in their names and Sakura slipped into the seat next to her and idly watched her. "Hey Hinata, can you do me a favor?" She whispered the favor into Hinata's ear and the girl giggled.

They grabbed bowling balls with a comfortable weight and started the game.

"Hey Asshole, you're up!" Sakura said to Sasuke. He flipped her off and she only laughed as he took his turn. When he was done the others were now all laughing at him. Naruto was banging his fist on the table saying, "Asshole!"

Sasuke ignored them and looked up at the screen to see his score when he realized what was so funny. Where his name should have been, 'Asshole' was written instead. He looked back at Sakura who now had tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

Shikamaru was up next and received a strike. Ino went up after him and only managed to fling her ball behind her, causing new ruptures of laughter to break out. "I can't do it!" She wailed. "I can't put my fingers in the hole or my nails might rip off!" Shikamaru got up to help her and she flirted graciously in return.

Last was Sakura's turn and she ended up with a spare. "Not bad _Skank_." Sasuke said smiling. She curtsied in response, and then noticing his suspicious smile, whipped around to stare at the screen. Her name had been replaced with 'Skank'. "Oh haha very funny." She said sarcastically. "I learn from the best." Was his reply.

At one point Ino had accidentally taken Naruto's turn, which caused him to throw a fit. Eventually Hinata consoled him by showing him how to edit his score and erase Ino's measly two points she'd given him.

Later Shikamaru yelled "Oy Naruto! I was beating you a minute ago, and you did NOT score all those strikes!" Everyone's attention averted to the screen where, as Shikamaru had said, Naruto's score consisted of all strikes.

"You cheater! You've been editing your score!"

"Don't be mad that I'm winning you loser!"

"The only reason you're winning is because you cheated!

"Your just jealous that I got so many strikes!"

"You didn't _get_ any strikes you just erased your score to add them in!"

Naruto then stuck his fingers in his ears and started to sing loudly while Shika continued to yell at him.

"I'm thirsty." Sakura complained while the two argued in the background.

"Then go buy a drink." Ino stated the obvious.

"I didn't bring enough money." She sighed.

Sasuke stood up. "You want a drink?"

Sakura flushed. "N-no."

He shifted impatiently to his other foot. "Look it's not that big of a deal."

Out of stubbornness she wanted to say 'no' but her thirst overwhelmed her. "Fine." She mumbled grudgingly.

"What'll it be then?"

"Sprite."

Ino called to his retreating back. "Hey can you get me a root beer while you're at it?" He waved his hand to signal he had heard.

Ino rested her head on her hand and stared at Sakura with a smug look of a cat that had just cornered a big fat, juicy mouse.

"What?" she said feeling heat rise to her cheeks. "I'm just thirsty, besides I'm still gonna pay him back."

The blonde just shook her head as if saying "You naïve child, you."

Sasuke came back with the drinks and sat down next to her, sipping his own Coca-Cola.

"I'll pay you back on-"

"Don't worry about it." he interrupted. She didn't even want to look at Ino. Instead she just mumbled a thanks and tried to busy herself in watching Hinata fix the scores.

Ino's mother had picked them up from the bowling alley and was now driving up Sakura's street to drop her off.

She got out of the car and said her goodnights.

"Goodnight sweetie." Mrs. Yamanaka said before she shut the door. Ino rolled down the window as they pulled away. "Goodnight Mrs. Uchiha!" She called.

Sakura yelled back, "Cut it out!" and then started to rummage through her purse for her house keys.

She unlocked the door and looked downstairs into the family room the see her mother and father asleep on the couch, the T.V. still on. She crept into her room and got ready for bed, replaying the night over in her bed, thinking of how fun it had actually been. Even WITH Sasuke there. In fact, he was what she thought of most, even though she'd never admit it, even to herself.

As she drifted into sleep, she couldn't help but think 'Sakura Uchiha, it does have a nice ring to it.'


	7. Playing with Puns

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Authors Note: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY I REALLY AM! I DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE ANY FANS, I JUST LET YOU ALL WAIT FOR MONTHS WHILE I SAT AROUND THE HOUSE DOING NOTHING ALL SUMMER AND I'M SO SORRY! Actually I blame it on J.K. Rowling. No really I do! You see Half Blood Prince came out and after I read that I had nothing but Harry Potter on my mind. I tried writing one day but I had a Harry Potter writers block and all I could think of was writing a HP fanfic but then I realized that I need to finish this one before I can even _think_ of starting another, and I'M JUST REALLY SORRY!

**Ro-may-oh and Juliet**

Mr. Hatake rubbed his temples. The rehearsal was going nowhere that day. Everyone seemed to have a fit of the giggles, and the actors wouldn't stop goofing off. It took a whole 10 minutes for everyone to stop laughing at Naruto as Mercutio, dressed in his ninja finery, when he hummed the 'Mission: Impossible' theme song, creeping about the stage and then knocking over a large set of props by accident.

"Alright!" Mr. Hatake sighed. "Get the props for the balcony scene ready. Romeo and Juliet are on in five!"

"Why didn't Kakashi become a movie director? He's so dramatic." Ten-ten whispered to Neji, who just stood straight with arms crossed and acknowledged her with a nod. 'Geez, he's so stiff.' Ten-ten thought sourly. 'Kakashi sure knew what he was doing when he handed Neji the role of Tybalt!'

Meanwhile, Sakura was running her fingers through her hair, awaiting Mr. Hatake to signal the start of the scene. She had had to climb onto the prop via stepladder, and was now hastening to pull down her tight, boot cut Levi's. Ten-ten had not finished all of the costumes yet, and her and Ino were supposed to go over the girls house that weekend to get the final measurements done for their costumes.

"Act two, Scene two, ready? Set? Begin!" Kakashi said loudly. Sakura regained her composure as Sasuke-no, _Romeo_, walked out onto the stage. Somewhere behind the curtain, a high-pitched voice, no doubted belonging to Naruto, said "_Yo Rom-may-oh!"_ The crew snickered quietly. Sasuke gestured then towards where Naruto's voice had come from. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound!" The crew now laughed heartily at Sasuke's creative use of the mockery. Kakashi rolled his eyes and Juliet appeared on the balcony in full view. Sakura had been preparing for her usual, who-can-act-better game with Sasuke, but as she watched him go through the lines in obvious nonchalance, she saw that he too, was in a goofy mood.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?" He said, waving his hands around in ridiculous motions. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." He over exaggeratedly gestured towards the east, then to Sakura. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon," Sasuke then feigned stabbing the air. "Who is already sick and pale with grief," Now he mimed throwing up.

He continued going through his lines this way, while every one, excluding Mr. Hatake, laughed aloud. By the time it came to be Sakura's turn, she was having troubled stifling her giggles.

"Ay Me!" She laughed out.

Pleased with her reaction, Sasuke flung himself on the floor in a groveling manner.

"She Speaks! O, speak again, bright angel!" He drawled out every syllable for a southern effect. "for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven" Sasuke flapped his arms like a retarded bird, and Sakura and the entire crew, minus Kakashi, bellowed with laughter.

"Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him" He looked up and then fell to the ground, quickly standing back up again.

"When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air." Sasuke held his hands near his chest and pushed them up as though he were a girl, pushing up her breasts.

Sakura, still gasping for air, wiped the tears from her eyes and decided, 'The hell with it, no one else is taking this seriously'. She pursed her lips in a sexy manner and stood with her hands on her hips. In the most sensual voice she could muster she said, "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

For a minute, Sasuke looked as though he could do nothing more but stare up at Sakura with awe, but he quickly shook it off. "Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?" He said smirking.

Sakura stuck out her chest and then mimed the Herbal Essence commercial by wildly running her fingers through her hair. "Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself!" And with that she did a jokingly suggestive pose.

Sasuke had now fallen to his knees and thrown his hands in the air as though worshipping Sakura as a goddess. With unmeasured enthusiasm he said, "I take thee at thy-" "ALRIGHT" Mr. Hatake had shouted.

"Since we all seem to be too immature to handle this at the moment," a few people snickered. "Then we shall have to continue this rehearsal tomorrow. And I don't want anyone to be drinking Mountain Dew before hand either!" he added as Kiba downed his third bottle of the highly caffeine filled drink.

As if on cue, the drama club immediately began to head towards their bags and shuffle towards the exit.

Sakura backed off of the 'balcony' and began to descend the ladder. She tried to bend her legs as much as her jeans would allow her, but on the second step she slipped, and before she could so much as let out a cry, she had landed into some ones arms.

She looked up startled, into Sasuke's face and then let out a lighthearted laugh. "Just thought I'd drop in." She said smiling. Sasuke smiled back. "Why Sakura! I always knew you'd end up falling for me!" "Haha, you wish, Romeo." He gently put her down and she thanked him, walking away to retrieve her things.

Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Naruto, who had his eyebrow raised inquiringly. "Since when have you and Sakura gotten along so well? I mean she didn't rip out your eyes or anything!"

"Naruto, I have no frickin clue to what you're talking about. I do _not_ get along well with Sakura."

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're still smiling?"

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto sighed in frustration. "Dude, this sucks! I been asking that girl out for ever and _now_ you decide you like her? That's not fair!"

"Yo, I don't like Sakura, so I don't know what the heck you're going on about."

"Yeah, ok, sure." Naruto said, unconvinced.

"What about the Hyuga girl anyway?" Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto looked perplexed. "Huh? What are you saying?"

"I dunno." Sasuke said unhelpfully. "What _am_ I saying?"

"Uh, yeah, ok dude, whatever." Naruto said trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably. Sasuke caught him sneaking a quick glance at the timid girl, whom blushed furiously and looked away when she saw Naruto.

"So, um, you still coming over today?" Naruto said, deciding it was the safest way to change topic.

"Yeah I guess so. What're we gonna do?"

"I dunno I guess we'll think of something once we get there." Naruto answered.

Sasuke slung his bag over his shoulder and waited for Naruto to grab his. Together they headed towards the exit, Sasuke's mind on someone else rather then what they were going to do once they got to Naruto's.


	8. Naruto's pretty wise for a dobe

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Authors Note: I have just decided that I'm going to STOP apologizing every time that I take months to update. Instead I'm just going to give one eternal apology for making everyone wait for me. But come one you can't be too angry right? I've had writers block AND I've been to busy reading other peoples fics. Usually I go on a Lily/James splurge but recently I've been obsessing over Tidus/Yuna fics. Also I find it very enjoyable to read Quizilla stories. Even if they aren't written that entirely great, they're a fun read. Also there WILL be more of the actual play parts coming up, along with a Christmas special BEFORE Christmas! WOOT! By the way there is some football talk so don't mind if I have no clue as to what I'm saying. I really don't know anything about football besides what my guy friends talk about.

Ro-May-Oh and Juliet 

Naruto and Sasuke lie draped over the couches in Naruto's basement, furiously tapping the buttons on the PS2 controllers. As do most guys do, they were consumed in playing Madden, but not occupied enough for Naruto to shut up about Sakura. Sick of it, Sasuke paused the game.

"Naruto, will you stop bitching about me and Sakura already? I told you I don't like her!"

"Yeah okay, and the fact that for once I am totally WHOOPIN YOUR ASS at the play-offs has _nothing_ to do with you thinking about a certain pink-haired girl?"

Looking at the current score, he realized Naruto was right. 'Well that isn't something that occurs everyday.' Sasuke thought to himself. Not only was he pathetically losing to the Eagles, he was also being cornered in his thoughts by Sakura. Taking Sasuke's silence as a key that he'd finally gotten through to the boy, Naruto continued his rant.

"What exactly is with the sudden lack of hostility between you guys?" Naruto made a look on his face. "Where did THAT come from, I didn't even know I _knew_ that word…"

Ignoring the last sentence Sasuke decided to quit playing dumb. "I don't know exactly but I think it has something to do with me being the reason her and Lee broke up."

Naruto looked shocked. "_You_ did that? Man you really ARE a jerk! But uh, maybe you misunderstood the question because she seems to be liking you more when she SHOULD in fact, be trying to rip your guts out."

Sasuke chuckled at that. "Yeah man I know. But for some reason it seems to be working out on my behalf."

"So you DO like her! Ah screw it she'd never have gone out with me anyway…What exactly happened?"

Sasuke relayed the incident over again (correcting Naruto the he _didn't_ like Sakura, to which he replied "Whatever." to) concluding it by saying, "I just felt really bad about it I mean we may be total assholes towards each other but I never meant for her to look like she got caught cheating on her boyfriend-NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted at the blonde, who had just flung his arms around Sasuke in a death defying bear hug.

Miming an emotional breakdown Naruto said happily "My boy's finally growing up! After all these years your finally realizing what a little punk you've been towards Sakura! I'm so glad! I love you man!"

Sasuke tried to pry Naruto off. "Whatever dude, just GET OFF me!"

Naruto let go and gave Sasuke a goofy grin. Sasuke glared at him. "You get weirder every frickin day, I swear." Naruto nodded enthusiastically but before picking his controller back up he asked, "So do you really like her?"

"I never said I liked her."

"Stop with the denial, you never said you didn't either." Naruto was right but for some reason Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say it, maybe because deep down he really did like her.

Naruto picked up his controller, Sasuke doing the same. Before un-pausing the game however, Naruto said in a casual way "Junior prom dude."

"Why so late? Junior prom isn't until spring."

"Because that's how long it'll probably take for you to get her." Naruto answered smartly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began playing the game again, trying in vain to recover his Steelers from the 45-7 score.

Later that day, around 4:00, Sasuke was riding his bike home. He decided that since it was nice out he would take the long way. Cutting through one of the local parks, he sped around a baseball field and screeched his tires to a halt, nearly flinging himself off the bike in the process. There, strolling through the park was Sakura. The minute she saw him, she looked as though she wanted to do nothing more then turn around. Instead she kept her head high and continued to walk towards him.

"Sasuke, what brings you here?" She said with her arms folded, resting all her weight on one leg. He smirked that oh-so-infamous smirk at her and said, "What, can't a guy ride his bike through the park? What are _you _doing here?"

She nodded her head towards the back of the park. "I live in the neighborhood behind here. I _always_ take a walk. And never in all my years have I seen you, or anyone else I know for that matter, at this park."

"What loser wants to take a walk when it's getting dark and cold out?" He joked. She just scowled at him. It was a cute scowl though, he found himself thinking. "Would it be alright if I walked with you?"

She smiled at him before saying, "Not really." Sasuke hoped off his bike anyway and she sighed before walking again.

"What? You don't like my company?" He jested.

Still smiling she answered, "I never did."

They were silent for a little bit, not knowing what to say.

Sakura broke the silence by saying, "Hey can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke was preparing himself to answer some significant question about their intolerable relationship over the past few years, but was surprised when she asked, "Why do guys always ride bikes that are _way_ too small for them?"

He laughed at the random question. "Because we buy _trick_ bikes. The smaller they are the easier to pull stunts on."

"Oh." She said in understanding. Then she smirked. "Can I ride it?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "If you promise not to run off with it." She laughed and agreed as he handed it over to her.

She smiled as she rode the tiny bike around him. "I feel so short!"

"You _are _short." He said to her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and rode away from him.

He yelled after her. "Hey I thought you promised not to run off with my bike!"

"I never promised I wouldn't _ride_ off with it!"

Sakura shrieked as a heavy body landed on the back of the bike. "What are you doing?" She yelled at Sasuke.

"Riding the pegs." He answered leaning on her shoulders. Sakura felt a shiver go through her at the close contact but ignored it.

"Yo do you mind getting in the back so I can ride this thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Why?"

"Because the guy is supposed to be the one that rides the girl around."

"Says who?"

"That's just the way it is!" Sasuke replied impatiently.

"Oh please." Sakura sighed. "Well I wouldn't want to hurt your big ego so here you go." And with that she pulled the brakes. Sasuke took the seat and turned to Sakura.

"What're you waiting for, hop on."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "How 'bout no." She replied.

"What's the big deal? Let go of your pride for a couple minutes and lemme give you a ride." Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"Aww that's cute, you're practically begging." She said smirking at him.

Sasuke snickered and said, "Sasuke Uchiha doesn't beg. He doesn't need to."

Sakura snorted. "Still full of yourself I see."

"Still standing there talking to yourself I see." Sasuke mocked as Sakura noticed him riding away.

She sighed and said, "Alright, fine." Ignoring the smirk now plastered on Sasuke's face. She climbed onto the back of the bike, using Sasuke's shoulders to balance herself. She could feel herself blushing and was thankful that he couldn't see her face.

"You can just drop me off at the back entrance."

"Will do." He answered.

When they got to the opening in fence that led to Sakura's neighborhood, she hoped off the back of the bike. She turned around to face Sasuke. "Well that was…fun." She reasoned. "Yeah it was." Sasuke agreed.

"Well I guess I'll see you in school." She said.

"Yeah I guess so."

Sakura shuffled around on her feet a little. "Okay…see ya." And with that she turned around and walked away.

Sasuke smiled at her retreating back and continued his already long delayed return home.

'Maybe Naruto was right after all.'


	9. The Famous Funny Filler!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Author's Note: What's this! Nazgulgrl is updating within two weeks of the prior chapter? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AHHHHH! IT BE A SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE! Hahaha. You may be even more surprised when I write the Christmas chapter BEFORE Christmas! I guess I want to get done so

I can have a clear conscience to start a Draco Malfoy fic. I love that blond brat. Anyway, just out of curiosity, I wanted to know how many fans actually READ this. Therefore, if you HAVE read this, I would like you to put a + in your review. If you do that you will get drum roll…AN HONORABLE MENTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Fart noise Yeah, yeah, big deal. Just do it for the sake of my curiosity please.

Ro-may-oh and Juliet 

Sakura had been standing on a stool in Ten-tens living room for the past hour having the measurements taken for her Juliet costume. Although her legs were stiff and Ten-ten and Ino were running out of things to talk about (gasp!), Sakura had still failed to mention her little rendezvous with Sasuke.

"Sak will you _please _stop fidgeting, it's hard enough with you being so short I have to stoop all that way down here!"

Sakura's face flushed. "Why is it that every one thinks I'm so short? Sasuke said the same thing the other day at the park…" Her heart froze when she realized her slip up. Ten-ten had just poked herself with her needle and Ino's eyes were practically bugging out of her sockets. "WHEN DID YOU GO TO THE PARK WITH SASUKE?" They both shouted simultaneously.

Sakura mentally slapped herself for giving it away. "I didn't _go_ to the park with Sasuke…I just kinda…ran into him there."

"AND YOU WEREN"T EVEN GOING TO TELL US?" Ino said outraged.

"Well can you blame me! I was afraid you'd react like…like this!"

Ino regained her composure a little bit. "We wouldn't have reacted that way if you would have told us in the first place!" Ino replied hotly.

Ten-ten remained quite and continued to put Sakura's ninja gown together. Ino looked at her worriedly. "What's up Ten-ten, you weren't flipping out like I did."

Ten-ten pursed her lips. "I just think it's a little funny how Sakura broke up with Lee over a…_misunderstanding_ and now it seems as though she really IS going out with Sasuke.

Ino's face fell and she glanced at Sakura who was gawking at Ten-ten. "You-you don't think that..that I…that I _cheated on Lee_ do you?" Sakura said flabbergasted.

"I just said it seems awfully funny."

"Ten-ten! You know I would NEVER EVER do anything like that! I don't know exactly what is going on between Sasuke and me but I would never cheat on ANYBODY. I _need_ you to understand that okay? You're my friend and I can't have you thinking that I'm a tramp or something!"

Ten-ten's head remained down for a few moments, but when she raised it she was smiling. Relief spread through Sakura and Ino. "I believe you." Ten-ten said smiling.

"Ohh thank goodness." Sakura sighed.

"Now!" Ten-ten started sharply. "Let's get these costumes done! We need to have the most gorgeous gown for Juliet to impress Mr. Ro-may-oh!" Ino agreed excitedly and Sakura's face just continued to burn.

Later that night, Sakura had gone home, and Ino was staying the night with Ten-ten to work on her own costume and to help with Ten-ten's. The girls gossiped animatedly about what else? Sakura and Sasuke.

"So anyway, that's pretty much the reason why they've hated each other over the years." Ino concluded breathlessly.

"Wow. That is just…so…stupid." Ten-ten thought out loud.

"Yeah when you think about it, I guess it is pretty gay. But they were total jerks to each other. You know when we first met them on the steps that day, I thought he was SO hot!"

"No kidding!" Ten-ten snorted. "EVERY GIRL thinks he's hot."

"Well I always kind of thought that if that little argument never occurred, that I might have gone out with him."

"Ino Yamanaka!" Ten-ten yelled shocked. "_You_ become one of Sasuke's famous flavors of the week!"

Ino bobbed her head in shame. "Well I always thought if it were me he were dating, he wouldn't have dumped me in a week. And if I thought he would, I would have dumped him first!" The girls doubled over in laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes Ten-ten said, "You don't feel that way about him still do you."

Ino shook her head. "Nah that feeling dissolved over the years. But what I feel like now? I feel that _when_ Sakura and Sasuke go out, because you know that they will, that maybe, she'll change him in some way. I know that sounds retarded but if he _doesn't_ change, he better not break her heart." Ino said with a burning glare in her eyes. "Because if he does, I'm going to break his neck!" she added fiercely.

Ten-ten nodded dangerously. "That sounds fair and just. But if you do that, I'll make sure that I break something _else_."

Ino stared up at the tight-bunned girl. Without being able to contain themselves any longer they burst out laughing again.

"OH MY GOD YOU FREAK! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Ino yelled through gasps of air.

The girls continued to sew and discussed all the hot guys that occupied Kona-high.


	10. A Very Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

Authors Note: Well, here it is: The Christmas special. I think you're going to like it A LOT. The last chapter _was_ just a filler. I'm trying to get the story to a certain point where I know where it's going, but I have to pass the time somehow. By the way in this fic, Ino is quite wealthy. Actually, she's very rich. Oh yeah, and to all my wonderful, charming, lovely, kind, special and amazing reviewers: I LOVE YOU! I really didn't think anyone read this blah space, so I'm going to comment all your reviews (I always wanted to do that).

K a Z a – Q: Hey if you want your name mentioned 9x then her you go! K a Z a – Q, K a Z a – Q,K a Z a – Q, K a Z a – Q ,K a Z a – Q, K a Z a – Q ,K a Z a – Q ,K a Z a – Q! After all, 9 pluses!

ArishaGinkaze: Don't worry; they will be doing the play more after Christmas. And let's just say that things between two of the actors will get a little…interesting. And I don't mean things between Sasuke and Sakura.

LAYDiE PEACHiE: Do you mean _update_ soon? Because if so, you're in luck!

Aitashaiku-kawaiiSasuSakuAi: No, no, you guessed right on the "thing" I'm sure. Isn't it funny how you can just crave a certain kind of fandom for a while? And I loved your comment, it was nice and looooong. Lone Sakura: Right on the money. It WAS short and it WAS a filler, but I felt like relationships other than Sasuke and Sakura's should be pressed upon too. After all, friends before guys!…I think. KarmaDreamz: Hah I think that was the funniest part in the chapter! The Squabbit: I like your funniness too! I love your username! Is it like a squid/rabbit or something? Sweetmaiden: Don't worry I don't update mine a lot usually. But lately for some reason I have been… 

Sakurachild: Snoogins! Haha I love it!

Susakuru: Why thank you! I'm so happy, so far I haven't gotten any flames or anything bad!

GothMistress: YES! I don't only get ONE plus but I get FIVE MORE AND an "I loved it"!

Ro-may-oh and Juliet 

Sasuke/Romeo circled the two ninjas, pleading for them to sheath their kunai. He turned desperately to Kiba/Benvolio and cried out, "Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons." To Neji/Tybalt and Naruto/Mercutio he said, "Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets: Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!"

Romeo tried to hold the two ninjas back. Then, without warning, Tybalt knocked Romeo's arm out of the way and stabbed Mercutio. Mercutio staggered backwards and said, with a shaky voice, "I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?"

Benvolio took an anxious look at Mercutio's body. "What, art thou hurt?"

Mercutio forced a laugh, trying to reassure Benvolio and himself. "Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon." And his page exited the stage.

Forcefully, Romeo said, "Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much."

The truth slowly sank into Mercutio's features, the truth that he was going to die. Bitterly he spoke to Romeo, "No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o' both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat, to scratch a man to death! a braggart, a rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm."

Romeo looked upon Mercutio, pain etched across his face. "I thought all for the best."

Mercutio ignored Romeo and staggered to Benvolio, grabbing onto his shoulder. "Help me into some house, Benvolio, Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, And soundly too: your houses!" Benvolio helped Mercutio exit the stage.

With much hurt in his voice, Romeo said to himself, " This gentleman, the prince's near ally, My very friend, hath got his mortal hurt In my behalf; my reputation stain'd With Tybalt's slander,--Tybalt, that an hour Hath been my kinsman! O sweet Juliet, Thy beauty hath made me effeminate And in my temper soften'd valour's steel!"

Benvolio ran back onto the stage towards Romeo and in a grief-stricken voice he cried, "O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead! That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, Which too untimely here did scorn the earth."

With his face set in mournful stone, Romeo said, "This day's black fate on more days doth depend;  
This but begins the woe, others must end."

"All right kids that's a wrap!" Kakashi's voice rang through out the stage. "Leave the props where they are, we will continue Romeo and Tybalt's fight scene when we get back from Christmas break! You guys did a wonderful job today, have a happy holiday!" And before someone could so much as say, "You too." He was gone.

The actors began to strip themselves of their overlaying costumes on the stage and kids went for their school bags. Naruto ran across the stage flailing his arms screaming, "IT'S ALIVE!"

Before anyone was ready to leave Ino Yamanaka had climbed onto the stage. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "I just wanted to remind everyone that there is a Christmas party at my house on Christmas Eve's Eve…I mean, tonight! It's at six to eleven and everyone is welcome!"

No one needed to ask directions, Ino had this party every year and her house was huge and impossible to miss. Almost everyone was invited and almost all of them showed up.

One of the freshman boys shouted back, "Is there gonna be any liquor?"

Ino's eyes flashed angrily and she said, "If you bring any liquor to my house, I will personally shove one of these kunai down your throat!"

Muttering angrily the boy left the room.

Everyone left, talking excitedly about the party. Sakura waited for Ino to jump off the stage and the left together arm-in-arm to begin primping or the party.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and Kiba. "Guess I'll see you there. Later." And with that he left.

At six that night, Sakura and Ino stood greeting the guests that were arriving. Each wore the same short dress, Ino's blue and Sakura's pink. The dresses were rimmed with a soft white fluff, along with matching boots and Santa hats. Their faces sparkled with glitter reflected from the many Christmas lights around the huge hall. A very large tree was placed in the corner with presents stacked neatly beneath it. Christmas music played softly through speakers positioned throughout the home.

Ino was enthusiastically greeting each individual. "Hello, how are you? So nice to see you again! That dress is beautiful Hinata! Oh hey, no repeat of last year Hiro or else my dad will kick you out. Chouji, the food table is by the stairs…"

Soon so many people were arriving that it was impossible to say hello to all of them. Sakura faded into the crowd to chat with people.

Naruto stood gawking at all the presents under the tree, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hinata looking up shyly at him. "Oh hey Hinata! Merry Christmas!" She blushed furiously and thrust both her hand out from behind her back to reveal a small, gift box. "Th-this is for you N-Naruto." She studdered.

"Oh boy a gift for me? Thanks! He took the present from her and unwrapped it. In the box was a hand made Christmas ornament of two fighting ornaments. "Wow! This is awesome! Did you make this out of clay?" He asked her. She nodded with her eyes downwards. "You're really talented! Thank you so much for the gift!" And he gave her a warm hug. By now Hinata was blushing so red, she thought she would explode.

Naruto looked up and said "Hey Hinata, look where your standing!"

Hinata looked up to see a bushel of Mistletoe. She covered her face with her hands and dashed into the crowd. 'What a strange girl.' Naruto thought to himself.

Over in the middle of the hall, Sakura stood by the food table, where Chouji was currently indulging on a large apple pie. 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree' came on the speakers and people started dancing. A tall boy came over to Sakura. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. "Sure." She giggled.

Sakura danced with the boy for a couple songs and then told him that she was going to take a break. She sidled back to the snack table, where Naruto was currently staring at a small sign on the table. He noticed Sakura and asked her, "Hey Sak, why does this sign thing say 'Horse de'oovers' on it?"

She laughed at him. "Naruto you tart, it's pronounced 'or-dervs' not 'horse de'oovers'.

He looked at her stupidly. "Then why do they spell it so weird?"

She looked at him skeptically. "I dunno. It's French or something? Oh yeah, before I forget, I have a Christmas present for everyone! I didn't know what to get you and I was a little short on cash, but I hope you like it." She handed him a thin square package, which he unwrapped hastily. It was a burned CD with a professional looking label burned onto it.

" 'Naruto's Kick Ass CD'. Thanks a lot Sakura, it's got all my favorite songs on it! You're the best!" And her enveloped her in a killer bear hug.

"Na-Naruto, GET OFF!" She choked. He did. Looking at the CD with a smile he asked, "Does this mean you wanna go out with me?"

Smiling sweetly she said, "Nope." and walked off.

"Yeah, yeah! I know your just waiting for Sasuke to ask you!" He called after her retreating back. A few people's heads turned and many of the girls glared after her.

Sakura glanced at the stares and saw a figure walking up the steps. She slipped out of the crowd and ran after it. "Hey Sasuke, wait up!" she called. He stood in front of a large window in the upper hall, watching soft snow flurries drift past outside. The music from the downstairs could be heard clearly.

"Why aren't you downstairs enjoying the party?" She asked.

"I don't dance." He said.

"That's bull, I've seen you dance before, you're actually pretty good."

"Well I don't feel like it now, is that a problem." He smirked at her frown. "Why are _you_ up here?"

"Uh…well, I wanted to give you a Christmas present." She said timidly.

He mocked surprise. "Sakura Haruno is giving _me_ a present? Whatever for?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm giving one to everyone."

"Yeah but you've never given me one before." Sasuke pointed out.

"Maybe I'm giving you a present because you're actually being civilized to me this year." Sakura responded, purposefully looking at everything but Sasuke.

"Oh joy, I get another present from one of my many admirers!" He said smiling.

She gave him an incredulous look. "I don't _have_ to give you anything you know?"

He laughed, "I was just kidding, give it here."

She handed the present to him. He unwrapped it to reveal an elaborate looking photo album. "He flipped through the pages. "Hey, these are all the plays we've been in together. Wow, this is really something." He placed it on a small table beside him and walked towards her. "It's really thoughtful."

Sakura looked at him. Did she just hear correctly? Sasuke was _complementing_ her without any hint of sarcasm?

'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" drifted up the stairs.

He stepped closer to her and placed his arms around her small waist. "W-what are you doing?" She gasped.

He leaned his head against hers and whispered softly in her ears, "Dancing."

Sakura's heart beat fast as she slowly placed her arms around Sasuke's neck. And they danced.

It seemed like they had only been dancing for a few minutes when Ino's voice came up the stairs. "I'm doing a routine check, if I find anyone up here making out you're in BIG trouble!"

She stood at the top of the stairs, gawking at the couple, who barely had enough time to push apart from each other as though being burnt. "What're you…SAKURA! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"

Sakura tried to save herself, "It's not what it looks like-"

"Riiiight, and I am Jolly Old St. Nicholas!" Ino shot back. "Get downstairs NOW!"

Sasuke grinned at Sakura coyly, grabbed the photo album and went downstairs.

Ino grabbed her arm and said lightly, "Saki, you got some 'splainin to do."

Sakura pulled her arm away and laughed. "Later!"

"Anyway," Ino frowned. "Where about to start Christmas Karaoke and you're supposed to start us off!" And she led Sakura downstairs.

Soon Sakura was standing on a small-erected platform. Ino announced the new activity with a microphone and the music started up. Sakura Caught her breath and her beautiful voice sang out:

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten

and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white."

Everyone applauded her outstanding performance. Sakura smiled, curtsied and walked off the platform.

"Okay, who wants to go now?" Ino's voice shouted.

Sakura went to stand in the back of the crowd to watch over the other performances (Naruto and Kiba currently singing "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer'). She stood by the tree and noticed a familiar presence next to her.

"Sakura, look up." Sasuke said. By the time her eyes caught the mistletoe dangling innocently above them, Sasuke's soft lips were already upon hers. She had hardly begun to kiss back when he pulled away and grinned at her. "Merry Christmas Sakura Haruno." And he made his way out the door onto the snow covered front steps.

She placed her hand on her lips and smiled to herself.

Sakura said her goodbyes to Ino and a few other end-of-party stragglers and ran out the door into the cold. Her mothers car beeped and she hoped into it.

"Brr, it's freezing out there!" She stated.

"Sakura where are your gloves! I've told you a million times to put them on when you go outside so your hands don't get chapped!" Her mother lightly scolded.

"Relax mom, they're right here in my pocket!"

"Well alotta good that's doing you!"

Sakura placed her hand into her pocket to reassure herself that they actually _were_ there. She gasped when her hand fell upon a small thin box. She waited until she got home to open it.

When she shut the door to her room she unwrapped the gift. Inside was a thin silver chain with a single Cherry Blossom Charm on it. There was a tag inserted into the box, with a single name on it: Sasuke.


	11. Jealousy and a hairy situation

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

Authors Note: Some of you may be interested to know (probably not) that when I started this story, I was not too much of a Sasusaku fan-shipper myself. But after writing this, and reading some of the wonderful stories that other people have written, I am now a rabid fan-shipper of the two! WEEEE! My most favorite stories of the two are definitely the OOC versions. I have a VERY OOC version in my head write now so I'm thinking that after I'm done this story I will write that one and the Draco Malfoy story at the same time. I'm planning on wrapping this one up hopefully within 5 to 6 chapters. Give or take a few.

P.S. I have been reading a most AMAZING story called Enemies to Couples? By Dark Angelic Kitty, and she is evil. It's a great story but the latest chapter so utterly depresses me that I fear it may affect my writing abilities. We must protest her story until she updates! I'm gonna die if I don't find out what happens! I NEED a happy ending, HAVE MERCY! If you know of any really good Sasusaku storied that are **COMPLETED** then lemme know!

Ro-may-oh and Juliet 

Sakura stood next to Sasuke who was putting on his Romeo costume. She was watching how his dark hair fell over his eyes, and the way he held himself. He was tall and proud and she admired that about him. She always had, though she'd never admit it. He was also amazingly good-looking with his dark features, and she would most certainly NEVER EVER admit to that.

Sasuke noticed her staring and smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" He asked cockily.

She shook her head out of her thoughts and looked up at him, clueless.

"What?"

He laughed at her oblivious face. She looked at him even more confused.

Without making eye contact, Sasuke said, "So I see you're wearing the necklace I gave you."

Sakura blushed and looked down at the silver charm. "Yes, thank you for it, it's very beautiful."

Sasuke was still smirking and she didn't want to give him any satisfaction.

"But you could have given it to me personally! You did see me so I don't see what the big problem was. What? Are you a _coward_ Sasuke? You couldn't even hand me the gift to my face? Hmph!" And she looked away, folding her arms across her chest.

"Woah! You hit below the belt there. You're calling _me_ a coward? You can't even admit it!" He retorted.

"Admit what?" she said look back at him.

He gave her a dashing smile. "That you're falling madly in love with me."

She gave him a look that clearly stated that she thought he was being ridiculous. "Oh GOD, if _that's_ what you think!"

"Yes that's what I think."

"_I think _that you need to get your head checked. What makes you think that anyway?"

"Weeeell, maybe I should just tell EVERYBODY why I think that." His voice was growing louder. "I'll just tell the WHOLE drama club how we spent our time together at the Christmas party-MMPH!" Sakura had thrown her hand over his mouth and laughed nervously at the people staring at them. "Hehe, he's lying." Suddenly she shrieked and pulled her hand away from Sasuke's mouth.

"EWW GROSS, YOU JUST _LICKED_ ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!"

Catcalls were heard over the stage area. Sakura groaned and Sasuke grinned at her.

"Yeah Sasuke, KNEW you had it in you!" Kiba yelled from a chair in the audience.

"Sakura glared at Sasuke and strode away towards her friends, but not before wiping her hand on his costume. Sasuke grinned smugly after her.

Kakashi stood in front of the stage, directing students to their proper positions. "Stage crew, I want you to set up the props for Act 5, Scene 3."

"Ah," started Tenten. "I thought you said that we we're going to be starting with Romeo and Tybalt's fight scene when we got back. I haven't even started on the Count Paris costume yet!"

Kakashi chuckled. "I changed my mind! Don't worry about the costume, Lee can just act without it for now."

Tenten rolled her eyes and proceed to stitch up one of the freshman's costume.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and some of the other actors went to sit on the stage behind the curtains. Sasuke stood next to them, getting ready to make his entrance. Sakura noticed that he seemed a little tense. Then again, so was she. Her pulse had quickened when she realized Lee was coming onto the stage. Her heart was beating nervously with embarrassing memories. She hoped the two would forget about what happened and just focus on the scene.

Those hopes seemed futile when Sakura saw the scathing look that Lee threw Sasuke has he climbed up onto the stage. Sasuke returned it with a glare.

Mr. Hatake seemed oblivious to the animosity of the two actors on the stage.

Quietly, Sakura stood up and walked over to where she, Juliet, was to seem dead to all. The stage crew had just rolled out the grave where she lay down now, and closed her eyes.

Soon the crew had finished setting up the rest of the "tomb" and the lights were dimmed.

'Paris' stepped out from behind the curtains with his 'Page' following not too far behind.

Lee projected his voice out over the stage.

"Give me thy torch, boy: hence, and stand aloof: Yet put it out, for I would not be seen. Under yond yew-trees lay thee all along, Holding thine ear close to the hollow ground; So shall no foot upon the churchyard tread, Being loose, unfirm, with digging up of graves, But thou shalt hear it: whistle then to me, As signal that thou hear'st something approach. Give me those flowers. Do as I bid thee, go."

The page walked to the curtain but before exiting, he said aside, "I am almost afraid to stand alone  
here in the churchyard; yet I will adventure." And with his lines said, he walked off.

Paris walked over to where Juliet lay and kneeled next to her. Even though her eyes were closed, Sakura could feel the awkwardness between her and her ex-boyfriend. Sakura flinched when she felt him hold her hand. _H-hey, that's NOT in the script!_ Lee's voice was then right in her ear, and he spoke quietly, but loud enough for all to hear.

"Sweet flower, with flowers thy bridal bed I strew,--O woe! thy canopy is dust and stones;--Which with sweet water nightly I will dew, Or, wanting that, with tears distill'd by moans: The obsequies that I for thee will keep Nightly shall be to strew thy grave and weep."

Paris laid his head on her shoulder in sorrow.

Sakura's brow was furrowed in uncomfortable-ness. Couldn't he just let her go? Sure she felt bad for what had happened but Lee didn't seem to be able to let go. She almost felt as though he were trying to get her back.

'This is great acting!' thought Kakashi. 'True, it's not in the script but it's very emotional. I love it!'

A whistle was heard from behind the curtain. Paris straightened up immediately.

"The boy gives warning something doth approach. What cursed foot wanders this way to-night, To cross my obsequies and true love's rite? What with a torch! Muffle me, night, awhile."

The lights then dimmed over the two.

'Romeo' walked onto the stage with the faithful 'Balthasar' next to him. It was easy for Sasuke to act angry and jealous at the moment, for Lee had already sparked his jealousy by his unscripted touches towards Sakura.

"Give me that mattock and the wrenching iron. Hold, take this letter; early in the morning See thou deliver it to my lord and father. Give me the light: upon thy life, I charge thee, Whate'er thou hear'st or seest, stand all aloof, And do not interrupt me in my course. Why I descend into this bed of death, Is partly to behold my lady's face; But chiefly to take thence from her dead finger a precious ring, a ring that I must use In dear employment: therefore hence, be gone: But if thou, jealous, dost return to pry In what I further shall intend to do, By heaven, I will tear thee joint by joint And strew this hungry churchyard with thy limbs: The time and my intents are savage-wild, more fierce and more inexorable far Than empty tigers or the roaring sea."

Meekly, Balthasar said "I will be gone, sir, and not trouble you."

"So shalt thou show me friendship. Take thou that: Live, and be prosperous: and farewell, good fellow." Romeo said to his friend.

Balthasar walked away so Romeo could not hear him say, "For all this same, I'll hide me hereabout: His looks I fear, and his intents I doubt." And then he hid behind a tall prop.

Sasuke looked around as though the entire world were his enemy. Bitterly he said, "Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death, Gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth, Thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open, And, in despite, I'll cram thee with more food!"

Sasuke walked over to the "tomb entrance" (an opening of plaster made to resemble rock) and immediately the lights turned on to Sakura and Lee again.

'Paris' jumped up and viciously tore a kunai out of his leg holster, the only part of his costume that he had at the moment. Truly angrily, he spoke to 'Romeo'.

"This is that banish'd haughty Montague, That murder'd my love's cousin, with which grief, It is supposed, the fair creature died; And here is come to do some villanous shame To the dead bodies: I will apprehend him." Paris strode towards him. "Stop thy unhallow'd toil, vile Montague!" The Lee continued towards Sasuke until he was completely in his face. He spat the rest of his lines out. "Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee: Obey, and go with me; for thou must die."

Sasuke looked at Lee whose face was barley inches from his. He harshly pushed to boy away from him. Now, equally as angry he said, "I must indeed; and therefore came I hither. Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man;" Sasuke said with warning in his voice. "Fly hence, and leave me: think upon these gone; Let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth, put not another sin upon my head, by urging me to fury: O, be gone! By heaven, I love thee better than myself; For I come hither arm'd against myself: Stay not, be gone; live, and hereafter say, A madman's mercy bade thee run away."

Now, all acting had left Lee's voice. It was all personal from here on out. "I do defy thy conjurations," He shouted. "And apprehend thee for a felon here."

Sasuke had now also pulled out a kunai and in pissed irritation he said, "Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!"

The crew watched in horror and fascination as they watched the two boys duke it out. Sakura had opened her eyes when she heard the voices rising. '_They're seriously fighting each other!_' she realized. The boy who was acting as the page forgot his next lines, too absorbed in the fight.

It was only when the chink of metal was heard that some of them snapped out of their reverie. "Uhh, Naruto…" Tenten said nervously. "You didn't bring in _real_ kunai for the stage props did you?"

Naruto looked around at her and Kakashi as though suddenly remembering. He laughed nervously. "Heheh…I uh…didn't think they were actually going to be used like this."

Tenten gasped. "Mr. Hatake! You have to stop them! They could really hurt each other!"

The two dueling guys were now not only using the kunai but throwing punches at each other as well.

Mr. Hatake was in his own little world. "Hey I wonder if we can get them to fight like this on opening night…"

"KAKASHI!" the students yelled at him. "Wha? Oh right! SASUKE, LEE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

'Oh yeah' thought Tenten sarcastically. 'He's a real pro at this kinda stuff.'

Meanwhile, Sakura, who had been fearfully watching them fight, had gotten up and was shouting furiously at them.

The boys weren't listening to anyone, too involved in their grudge match. Sasuke had managed to get a punch in Lee's stomach, and although the air was knock out of him he did not falter. Lee's fist made hard contact with Sasuke's jaw.

'Aww that bastard!' thought Sasuke as he angrily rubbed in jaw. Sasuke and Lee both unconsciously drew their kunai back.

Sakura's voice unheard, she ran desperately towards them.

"GUYS DON'T THROW THEM, THEY'RE _REAL_ KUNAI!" Sasuke heard Naruto yell.

_They're WHAT?_ Sasuke thought. He and Lee had already let the kunai out of their grasp when he saw Sakura running in between them. He shouted her name and she saw the weapon hurtling towards her. She managed to duck right in time.

But not _right_ in time.

Sakura sank to her knees in a swirl of pink. Ino screamed. Gasps echoed throughout the auditorium.

Sakura's once beautiful, sleek cascade of hair, now lay strewn about the stage.

Lee stuttered in shock and Sasuke was at a loss for words. Her eyes seemed out of focus as though she were no longer there anymore. Both boys kneeled down to her, apologies tumbling out of their mouths like a river.

"Sakura." Sasuke had started to say.

She looked up at him numbly and jumped to look at Lee when he had touched her hand.

"Look we're really-"

"Sakura I-"

SLAP!

Ino was now trudging angrily down the sidewalk, dragging Sakura behind her. With steam practically coming out of her ears, she resembled a boar on a rampage.

"God, the NERVE of them! Acting like immature CHILDREN up there on stage! UGH! Saki I'm sooo sorry about your hair, but don't worry okay? We're gonna get it cleaned up in a jiff, just leave it to me!" And She whipped out her cell phone and started dialing away.

"Hello Monique?...Yes this is Ino, listen. We have a hair emergency so I am coming RIGHT OVER!...No, no it's not me, it's a friend. I'll tell you the details once we get there, okay…Ciao!"

Sakura continued to let herself be drug by Ino until they had reached a nearby hair salon. A pleasant looking woman who was waiting for them at the counter "Tsk tsked" when she saw the state of Sakura's hair. She lead her over to a chair saying, "Oh you poor thing! Your hair must have been very beautiful! But don't you worry your pretty little head, we'll get this all evened out, kay?"

Sakura, who had not uttered a single word since the incident, began to mumble.

Ino leaned over the chair. "What is it Sak? Let it all out."

And Sakura let out a scream of frustration that caused the other costumers to swivel around in their chairs to gawk at her.

Meanwhile, back at the school, the rest of rehearsal was canceled. With fresh, red handprints on their faces, Kakashi had awarded Sasuke and Lee both a week of suspension for fighting each other. He told them that they got off easy since they could have been expelled for assault with a deadly weapon, though he wouldn't say why he let them off the hook. They all agreed it was because he needed them to act in the play. Kakashi had also given Naruto a week's suspension for being dumb enough to bring in weapons to school, even if it _was_ for a prop.

Mostly everyone had gone home, including Lee. Now all who were left were Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata, who was waiting for her cousin Neji to finish putting some of the props away. The mood was grave.

Naruto and Sasuke were solemnly sweeping the stage of the pink remnants of Sakura's hair. Shikamaru and Kiba swept the piles of hair into dustbins. "Look at all this." Shikamaru sighed. "Cleaning all this is so troublesome..."

"Boy you sure did screw up big this time." Naruto told Sasuke mercilessly.

"Shut up." Sasuke said only half-heartedly.

"Sa-Sasuke" Hinata said timidly. "I think you should a-apologize to Sakura."

Sasuke grunted.

"Yeah! You defiantly should!" Naruto piped up. "Otherwise she'll think you're the total asshole you really are-OW!" He said rubbing the side of his head, which Sasuke had just hit with his broom.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke subsided. "Hey Hinata do you have her number?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded and dug a piece of paper out of her purse to write the number down on.

Sakura sat in her room that evening, not wanting to be confronted by her parents as to why she had so suddenly decided to cut her hair. For some reason she didn't want to tell them the truth.

"Oh well you see, my ex-boyfriend and the guy I like were fighting over me, only they had accidentally got a hold of some kunai from the stage props and we're about to kill each other when I heroically tried to stop them by jumping in between and well, you can guess the rest!" Oh yeah, that would go over _real_ well with them.

Sakura vaguely heard the phone ringing downstairs. Seconds later her mother called up the steps "Honey it's for you!"

"Who is it?" She called down, and her mother relayed the message.

"It's some boy named _Sasuke_."

Sakura's first reaction was to jump up, run down the stairs and grab the phone away from her mother. Then she recalled earlier and was about to say, "Tell him to go away." when she realized that that would be suspicious and raise awkward questions. The best thing to do was to just normally answer the phone. She trudged down the stairs and ignored her moms raised eyebrows and questioning looks.

When she was safely in the room she dully answered into the phone, "Hullo."

"Sakura?" She didn't respond.

"I uhh...I just wanted to uhh…apologize."

Sakura straightened up. "Huh?"

"I mean uhh, sorry…about what happened to your hair..." 'God,' she thought 'can't he even admit that it's his fault?'

Sakura was about to hang up the phone when Sasuke corrected the situation. "WhatImeanttosaywas!…that..I am.._sorry…_for what we did to your hair."

He heard a sound like air being let out of a balloon. Sakura had been holding her breath and exhaled.

"Whatever. It's fine." Normally she would have teased him to no end and made him repeat his apology, but right now she wasn't in the mood.

"You...okay?" He asked tentatively.

Sakura _wasn't_ okay. She wanted to scream and yell at him. She wanted to tell him what an immature jerk he had been. She wanted to tell him how _stupid_ him and Lee both were. But most of all, she wanted to not mess up whatever friendship they had just started to form. Sakura couldn't tell if she _really_ liked him yet, but unaware to her, her heart was already falling fast.

"I will be. Oh and Sasuke?"

"Eh?"

"Why _exactly _were you fighting with Lee anyway?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment as he thought up the best way to answer the question.

"I guess we both had our minds on the same thing."

"Riiight. Goodnight Sasuke."

It was Sasuke's turn to exhale. "Riiight. Good bye." And the other end hung up. He cursed at himself lightly before putting the phone back up on the receiver.

He went to his room to lie in his bed and think things over. Things had changed so drastically between him and Sakura over the past few weeks. He himself had changed a lot. What was all this? Why did he suddenly feel so…_different?_


	12. Temporary Loss of Common Sense

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for giving me some good fanfiction suggestions. I have read quite a few of them and they were VERY good, but don't be discouraged if I don't add anything to my favorite stories or authors list. I don't have high speed yet and it is simply too time consuming to wait for all the loading when I've got fics to read and myspace to kill…grrr, evil loved/hated myspace. Okay then. I have some ideas for some new fics but I'd like your opinions on them. Please don't think of them as cheesy because I think it would be fun to write them. I was thinking of writing some more SasuSaku stories taken from other original stories and used (mutilated...hehehe) by me. Either War of the Worlds(my own version), East of Eden(kind of, sort of…not), Pirates of the Caribbean(err…Ninja's of the Sea of Japan?…jk) or a Disney movie, kinda. You don't have to worry about how I'm going to do this, just leave the brainstorming to me! If you find any of these ideas intriguing in anyway then let me know which ones. If you choose the Disney idea then tell me which story you'd like to see re-done via Naruto-style. Only DO NOT say any of the animal ones or Peter Pan (unless you want a story staring Lee, I can't bear the thought of green spandex on Sasuke) or Tarzan(Sasuke beating on his chest and playing with monkeys? NOT happening.)

P.S. Don't think that Sakura's behavior in this chapter seems unrealistic. Trust me I know A LOT of girls that act this way. By the way this chapter is SUPER-OOCness on Sasuke's (well and Sakura's) part.

Ro-may-oh and Juliet

Rumors of The Fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Lee Rock had already spread like wild fire around Kona High.

"Did you hear about The Fight?"

"Man who _hasn't_?"

"I heard that Sasuke and Lee were both expelled for trying to slit each others throats.

"Dude I heard that it was the Uzumaki kid that staged the whole thing so he could get Sakura for himself.

"Bullshit."

"Has anyone seen Sakura yet?"

"Oh my God I can't WAIT to see her hair."

"I heard that she's _bald_ now."

"Aww I feel so bad for her, it was so pretty."

"Hey she's still hot."

"Sasuke and her are going out now.

"No way, last time I checked they still hated each other."

"Where have _you_ been?"

So on and so forth.

A crowd of brown nosing students had gathered at the front of the school, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Sakura Haruno.

A pissed-off looking Ino was shaking her fist at the people. "GEEZ, DON'T YOU ALL HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THEN STAND AROUND HERE? IT'S NOT LIKE SHE GOT A HACK JOB ON HER HAIR. IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL." Her shouts went unheard and she huffily plopped down on the steps next to and angry Tenten and Hinata, who was shaking her head whispering "How rude."

The bus that was Sakura's arrived at the port and unloaded it's students, but much to every ones disgruntlement, Sakura was not among them.

"You don't think she skipped today do you?" Tenten whispered nervously to Ino.

Ino shook her head and muttered, "She said she was going to come today…" Though she didn't look so sure.

Hinata suddenly nudged Ino and Tenten hard in the ribs. Ino was about to ask what her deal was when she noticed that the girl was staring at something. Ino followed her gaze and her jaw dropped, along with every one else who had just noticed what Hinata did.

Over by the student drop-off, a hot red sports car had just pulled up. They could see that the driver was an extremely gorgeous guy of twenty or twenty-one, but that was not what got their attention. No, what had caused everyone to freeze in their tracks, and mouths to hang open was the fact that Sakura Haruno had just gotten out of the passengers seat.

Despite the winter chill, she wore a short skirt and tight fitting tee along with styling boots. Her hair looked great, a little above shoulder length and straightened to perfection, as though it had been her idea to get her hair cut in the first place.

Sakura giggled at something the young man had said and whipped her short hair out of her face. "See you after school Shin!" she said to the hottie as she closed the door to his car. He winked at her and drove off. It was then that she had realized that a crowd was waiting for her.

She raised her eyebrows at everyone and said "Hey everybody."

A lot of the crowd had already dispersed, disappointed that her hair wasn't as mutilated as the rumors said. Other stayed around to tell her how cute she looked and how sorry they were about her hair and who was that GORGEOUS guy that she had gotten a ride from?

Sakura's best friends fortunately had gotten to her first.

Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "_What the hell were you doing getting a ride with him?_" She hissed.

"Yeah, Sakura!" Tenten said worriedly. "He's at least, like, three years your senior."

"Do your parents know that you're hitching rides with twenty year olds?" Ino said smartly.

Sakura pulled away from Ino's grip and laughed. "Guys chill okay? My parents left for work early anyway. Ino you remember him don't you? He works at the Pizza place down town. Remember he gave me his number before?"

"Yeah! I remember!" Ino said heatedly. "I also remember telling you that my mom said he was bad news and to stay away from him. What are you getting a ride with a twenty year old anyway? I would have given you a ride!"

"Geez Ino you don't need to act so jealous." Sakura said pulling her hair back. Ino's jaw dropped for a second time.

"_Excuse me?"_

"Look, I only needed a ride it's not like I'm dating him or anything. And even if I was that's none of you concern." Sakura said sticking her nose in the air.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? OH I'M GONNA-" but Tenten had put a hand over Ino's mouth as Hinata spoke up.

"S-Sakura, we're just concerned about you, that's all. I have also heard rumors about him being…fast. We just want you to be careful."

Sakura smiled at the timid girl. "Don't even worry Hinata." She carelessly dismissed with her hand. "I am SO not interested in him. I just wanted to arrive at school a little…differently today."

"Yeah but you're getting a ride home with him too." Tenten said pointedly.

Sakura shrugged. "Well he offered. I was just being polite in accepting."

"One more thing," Ino said. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? It's JANUARY for goodness sake! Are you an idiot?"

Sakura laughed at Ino's "absurdness" and walked into the building, with the three girls glancing worriedly at each other and shrugging their shoulders.

_What was going on with her?_

Sasuke was talking to Naruto at his locker. Their suspensions were not scheduled until the following full week, being as it was Friday. He had ignored the commotion outside and glared at anyone that looked as though they wanted to mention anything that had to do with The Fight. In truth he did want to see Sakura, but he was not about to join in with the crowd, and he was also a little nervous as to what he might see. Naruto was in the middle of talking about a movie he'd seen (about a giant rampaging ape) when an angry growl made Sasuke look around as a hand smacked his locker. He looked down into the eyes of the fiery blond haired girl, whose nostrils were flaring and steam practically coming out of her ears.

"This is all YOUR fault Uchiha!"

"Ino, what are you talking about?"

"It's your fault that you and Lee got into that stupid fight that ruined Sakura's hair and cause her to go all psycho and-"

"Wait, what_ about_ Sakura?" He asked. Naruto was now standing beside him, having been pushed away by Ino.

"You heard me. She's gone off her rocker or something! It's like now she's trying to prove that she can be just as beautiful without her long hair. She arrived at school with Shin Katsumo, and now she's flirting with every guy that walks buy. THIS ISN'T NORMAL DAMMIT!"

But Sasuke had stopped listening to Ino's ranting. His fists were clenched and his brow furrowed. Jealousy coursed through his veins.

Naruto interrupted Ino. "Shin, as in the guy at the Pizza place that always hosts those wild parties Shin?"

Ino nodded with a grim smirk on her face. "Mmhmm."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke you have to stop her! She's out of control! You can't let her choose that pig over you! He'll taint her and make her one of those crazy party girls and she'll throw her life away! He may be older and better looking then you butMPHMPMH!" Sasuke had put his hand over Naruto's mouth to stop his exaggerating. He pushed Naruto's head back and walked toward his class. Without turning around he told them, "I see her during sixth period. I'll see if I can talk to her then."

Sasuke sat at his desk his leg shaking constantly and he drummed his hands on his Chemistry book. He was anxiously awaiting Sakura's arrival.

He lifted up his head when he heard her musical laughter, but his eyes narrowed when he noticed that she was standing with a group of guys outside the door. He noticed a couple of girls who walked in before her roll their eyes. Sakura waved goodbye at the boys and walked into the classroom, not meeting Sasuke's eyes. She took her seat in the row next to Sasuke's and one up.

_God she's so cute._ Sasuke thought to himself as he wistfully watched her pull out her textbook, short hair glimmering in the sunlight. She still did not look at him.

Sasuke was about to say something to her when the bell rang and Mr. Ibiki began to give out his lesson. Sakura turned to the boy behind her, named Haru. She smiled playfully at him. "Play with my hair?" She asked him. Haru grinned goofily and began to run his fingers through her soft pink tresses.

Sasuke was now burning with jealousy. Was this punishment for his actions? He drummed louder on the book and began tapping his foot loudly.

"Mr. Uchiha is there a problem or have you suddenly developed ADHD?" Mr. Ibiki asked annoyed.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head, trying not to look at Sakura.

When he thought it was safe, he glanced at her. She now had her head on Haru's desk and was softly giggling at something the boy had said. _Enough of this_, he thought.

"_Psst! Sakura… Sakura!" _He whispered at her. She heard him and tilted her head back at him. She smirked. Not smiled, but _smirked_ at him. He tried to hide his disappointment. He looked at her then motioned to Haru and raised his hands, the message obvious: What the hell?

She shook her head as if to say, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Haru looked over at Sasuke and dropped his hands from the girl's hair when he saw the icy glare Sasuke gave him. This time it was Sakura's turn to glare at him. He returned it with a satisfied smirk. A loud cough brought them back to reality.

Mr. Ibiki then assigned them silent studying time. Sasuke sat trying to grab Sakura's attention but failed because she was ignoring him. He then resorted to throwing a paper ball at the back of her head. She whipped around furiously and hissed, "_What?_"

An eraser hit Sakura on the head and then bounced off and hit Sasuke. Mr. Ibiki was giving them and impatient glare.

"Nice shot sir!" One of the students piped up.

"What part of "silent studying" do you two not comprehend?" Mr. Ibiki said sternly.

Sakura buried her red face into her textbook and Sasuke anxiously awaited the bell to ring. When it did, Sakura stood up quickly to exit the room, but not before a hand had grabbed hers. She looked back to see Sasuke holding her back.

"Can I talk to you after school?"

"I'm getting a ride from someone, I can't keep them waiting." She replied tartly.

"Before you go, please? By your locker?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura nodded, her lips pursed. She knew whatever he had to say she wouldn't like.

Sakura waited patiently, leaning against her locker with her arms folded. She saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"So?" She said not wanting to make this conversation any longer then it had to be.

Sasuke got straight to the point. "Sakura, what's up with you today?"

She flipped. "What is everyone's problem? Why does everyone think anything is wrong with me? I'm freakin fine! I'm totally normal."

"No your not. You do not usually go prancing around the school in miniskirts with guys drooling after you and giggling like those other girls you hate. This isn't you."

"How the hell would you know?" She exclaimed. "What's _your _problem? It's not like you own me or anything, or what is it? Are you _jealous_ that I might like someone other then you? Because-"

"You're beautiful." He interrupted.

Sakura stop yelling and looked at him, wide-eyed. "_What?_"

Sasuke didn't repeat himself and continued. "So what are you trying to prove? You don't need to dress or act any different just because you got your hair cut. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Am I jealous of the other guys you've been flitting around with? Yeah, I'll admit, I was a tiny bit jealous. But what makes me even _more_ jealous is when you're your own self and all you have to do is walk into a classroom and smile and you have the attention of every guy in the class. All you ever need to do is laugh and guys fall out of their seats in love with you. You're a sweet, intelligent, friendly, outgoing, talented girl. _That's _the Sakura we know and care for. So what the hell is up with this fake, flirty crap?"

Sakura hung her head in shame, but also to hide the furious blush that now stained her cheeks at Sasuke's comments. "You're right…"she mumbled. "I was being…foolish. I thought that people would treat me different or make fun of me because of what happened…I'm sorry."

Sasuke lifted her chin and smirked. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to all the poor saps you've been leading on all day."

Sakura managed a weak smile. She then gave him a thankful hug. "I'm really glad that we became friends Sasuke."

Sakura couldn't see Sasuke's face, which looked as though he just had a boulder dropped on his head. He pulled away and put on a fake smile before turning to leave.

"Sasuke!" Sakura stopped him. "Umm…I'm going to…miss you next week…at school."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll miss me too." She hit him on the arm.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow night anyway."

She looked at him confused. "Tomorrow…?"

"Oh Ino didn't tell you yet? We're all going to see a movie tomorrow afternoon then we're going…" he put on a face. "_…Roller Skating._ Naruto's idea of course."

Sakura beamed at him. "Great now I have something to look forward too! See you tomorrow then!" And with that she went up and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying to go catch her ride.

Sasuke placed a hand where she had kissed him and felt the heat rise up on his face. He left the building with a dreamy grin plastered on his face.


	13. An Uchiha's Pride and Stupidity

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

Authors Note: Hey chickies! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been too occupied reading other people's fics. AU and OOC stories rock my world (Send me some suggestions on any good ones if you hear of any!). The funny thing about this chapter is that it is only the next night in the story when in reality it's been, what? A month? By the way, still haven't decided what I'm gonna do the next story on. Here's a nice LONG chapter for you!

P.S. Sasuke is a dunderhead in this chapter for some part. I feel that Sakura and him should have a bumpy rode in their relationship, otherwise what's the fun in writing this?

**Ro-may-oh and Juliet**

It was Saturday afternoon and Sasuke Uchiha sat in his room, contemplating things that had been running through his mind ever since he became friends with Sakura Haruno, his ex-rival.

Troubling thoughts paraded around his mind. What had ever caused him to suddenly stop hating Sakura? Sure, she was beautiful, but so was he. He could have almost any girl that he desired at anytime. So why _Sakura_? Why the girl that had made him mad as hell for two years of his life?

Sasuke laid back on his head. He would not admit that he had been wrong. He _couldn't _admit that he was wrong. His pride wouldn't let him admit that maybe, he should not have been such an immature jerk to her. That she was not the stuck-up snob that he had made her out to be.

_No,_ he thought. _I wasn't wrong. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't make mistakes like that._

But deep down, he knew he was fooling himself. Sakura WAS bright, charming and beautiful. She always had been and he had missed his chance entirely that day he let those girls push her away from him. The day HE pushed her away from him.

Sasuke silently laughed at the irony of it all. Here was this amazing girl and he had totally screwed his chance at having known her earlier because of something so dumb as a couple of air-headed girls.

More troublesome thoughts came into his head. What had possessed him to say those things to her yesterday? Or at Christmas? That was SO out of character for him it wasn't even funny. NO girl had the right make him say the things that were in his heart. It just wasn't him!

_For the last time, I'M SASUKE UCHIHA! Girls, especially girls like Sakura don't make me feel this way!_

He growled in frustration. All that he had made himself out to be all of these years was about to be blown away by a simple girl with a pretty face. He had been her enemy and now he was practically bowing down and admitting defeat.

_AND WHY THE HELL DID IT BOTHER ME SO MUCH WHEN SHE CALLED ME HER FRIEND? _

_Maybe_, he thought, _it bothered me because I want to be MORE then her friend. I want to always tell her things like that to make her smile. I-Pfft, maybe not. I just don't want to be her friend. Uchiha's don't admit defeat after years of war, especially not to girls. Well tonight, I'll show her EXACTLY where I stand. Things aren't going to change so easily without me having a say in anything. Watch out Sakura._

Sasuke Uchiha was in total denial.

That night, Sakura was dropped off at the mall by her mother. The movie theater was a part of the mall, and she had been told to meet everyone outside of it.

When she walked through the doors she immediately saw her friends standing around in a circle.

There stood Ino, who was chatting away animatedly at a semi-bored looking Shikamaru, who was seated on a bench, staring up at her through half closed eyes and a small smile. Next to them Naruto and Kiba were teasing a frustrated Chouji by stealing the bag of chips he had and tossing it to each other like monkey-in-the-middle. Hinata stood watching the guys, torn between laughing with them and feeling sorry for Chouji. Lastly, she noticed Sasuke leaning against the wall. He didn't look up when she came over to them and shouted hello to everyone.

"Hey Sakura!" They greeted warmly to her.

"So uh, Sakura." Kiba said as nonchalantly as he could manage. "What's this I hear about you going postal at school on Friday?"

Sakura shifted her feet nervously as everyone awaited her answer. She took a glance at Sasuke, who was currently not looking in her direction. She felt a stab of disappointment that he was not coming to her aid.

She forces out a laugh. "Well you know, it was just one of those days, you know, where you don't exactly feel like yourself, you know, aaand I guess I just felt like playing that part yesterday, you know?"

They stared for a minute at her. In truth they DIDN'T know, but decided not to question further.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched before yawning and saying "Alright, lets go buy our tickets then."

The line for the ticket booths was pretty long. It was, after all, a Saturday night at the mall.

Standing in the line, Sakura was beginning to feel slightly frustrated that Sasuke had yet to say a word, or even spare a glace, towards her. She was about to open her mouth and say something when two girls, who were in front of them, spotted the Uchiha.

"Oh, hey Sasuke!" They began flirtatiously. Sasuke smirked and flirted back with them.

"Hey ladies, how have you been?" They giggled out answers and nodded their fake-faced, smiling heads.

Sakura felt her inner, Jolly Green Giant Jealous self boiling inside of her. What the heck was his deal anyway? He was acting exactly like the OLD Sasuke: the jerk. He was completely ignoring her and chatting up a storm with two, shallow-looking Barbie's.

Ino and Naruto were looking at the boy's familiar, yet much unwanted, old behavior. Naruto whispered to Sakura. "I dunno what his deal is today but he's been acting weird ever since he got here tonight."

Ino looked thoughtful. "Sakura, maybe he's trying to get you jealous?"

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura protested. "Ino I really don't think-" but Naruto cut her off.

"No, I really DO think that's what's going on! That would definitely explain the reason why he's suddenly changed back into Sasuke the Boy Bastard."

Ino spoke up again as they walked through the slowly advancing line. "Sakura, you know what you should do right? You should play the game right back at him. If he isn't going to come willingly to you, MAKE him. Got it?" Naruto grinned and bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

Sakura smirked as well. _Okay, this'll be fun._

Sakura scanned the area for boys that she knew and a plan formulated in her head. _Bingo._

The two girls Sasuke had been talking to walked up to purchase their tickets, saying goodbye to him by giving him individual hugs. Sakura made her way forward in their group and stood next to Sasuke, throwing a wink at the others who gave her encouraging nods. She turned back and did not look at Sasuke

"Next!" One of the ticket sales persons called.

Sakura made her way forward, going ever slightly out of her way towards a boy she had chosen earlier.

Sakura, the someday famous actress she is, bumped into the guy and "tripped". Before she could fall however, she had slung her arms around the boys neck to stop herself.

She smiled up at the boy and laughed out her apology.

"Oh my God, I am sooo sorry! Oh hey Kyouta, I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The boy named Kyouta laughed at her and lightly teased her clumsiness, all the while she was still clinging onto his neck, using him to keep her balance.

Kyouta put his arms around her waste to help her into a standing position.

An annoyed voice called out "Next!" And Sakura turned away from Kyouta for a moment and told Sasuke, with a large smile adorning her face, to go ahead of her.

Sakura felt super proud of herself.

Sasuke had his fists clenched and his eyes downcast and angry. A dark energy seemed to be radiating off of him as he shoved his way past the two.

Satisfied with her work, Sakura let go of Kyouta and bade him farewell, and to make her plot work all the better she was greatly pleased when he said (very loudly) for her to call him sometime. Sakura turned around and bought her ticket and proceeded into the lobby where the rest of the group would soon be appearing. Sasuke was waiting there, looking like the jealous little boy he was.

He looked as though he were about to tell her something but before he could, Ino's loud voice called behind the two of them. "Sa-ku-ra! Come to the bathroom with me!"

Ino grabbed her arm and Shikamaru (who was behind her) asked, "Why do girls always go to the bathroom with each other?"

Ino was already pulling Sakura away with her. "It's an ironclad law for us girls! Thou shall not go into the bathroom without another girl to gossip with!" She called behind her.

Hinata followed behind the two girls, being too shy to stay with the five boys by herself.

Ino shoved Sakura into the bathroom and her and Hinata erupted into fits of laughter. "Saki that was AWESOME! That was the best performance you have EVER put on in your entire LIFE! Oh my GOD, did you _see_ his FACE?"

Sakura laughed with them. "It was pretty good, wasn't it?"

Hinata nodded, smiling and blushing. "You were brilliant Sakura."

Sakura was curious. "How did he react?"

Ino laid it out for her. "He was SO pissed, he looked like he wanted to punch the daylight outta that kid, it was SO funny!"

Sakura laughed. "Well if you enjoyed that, sit back for more because I am far from finished."

"Ooo, Saki, I do believe you're turning into quite the naughty girl!" Ino said mischievously.

Sakura shrugged with a light smile. "Uh uh, there is no way I'm going to let him go back to being a jerk without paying the price!" Ino jumped up and down. "Now THAT'S that attitude I wanna hear!"

"I learned from the best."

Ino locked her arms with Sakura and Hinata and they made there way out of the bathrooms.

The rest of the night at the movies went according to plan.

For Sakura that is.

She had managed to flirt with the concession's clerk into giving her a bag of candy for free, bump into a group of boys she knew from school and make them laugh at her cute behavior AND have some random guy whistle at her when she walked by him, all the while Sasuke being not to far behind her.

Internally, he was beating himself up. This was NOT going the way he had planned. Sakura was still behaving like she had the day before and it was driving him crazy! And the worst part was that she seems to know that it was. She was playing his game right back and him and he was losing. Why couldn't she just stop being so cute? He found himself wanting her to be like that towards him and him alone! _No, that's not true_, he thought. He wanted her to stop being so…so…LIKEABLE!

Sasuke grabbed the end seat in the theater row they had chosen and made sure that he was next to someone other than her. He sat down next to Chouji and let out a breath of relief. Finally he wouldn't have to be near her anymore and could start acting like his old, normal self!

Ino had sat down in between Chouji and Shikamaru. She frowned at the seating arrangements. Loudly, she whined, "Chouji, would you mind swapping with Sakura? I wanna sit next to my best friend."

Ino winked at Sakura as the large boy sat up grumbling and picking up all of his snacks to take with him.

Sasuke sat in a state of shock, unable to believe his bad luck.

The movie started and Sakura continued to ignore Sasuke. Her and Ino kept whispering to each other and giggling softly at each other's movie criticisms.

At some point during the movie, Sakura turned to Ino and pointed out a couple that were making out a few rows below them. Grinning wickedly at each other they took a bag of Skittles and began to pelt the unsuspecting couple with them.

Sasuke found himself trying not to laugh though he didn't know why it was so funny. In reality it should have made him angry, for Sasuke had done the same thing as the couple on numerous occasions: Take a girl out on a movie date and ignore the movie so he could make out with the girl. He recalled on some occasions people threw things at them and wondered if Sakura had ever been among them. He had never known that it bothered people, or maybe he just didn't care.

Sasuke had decided. It was time to stop being such an idiot. He knew that he was just being defiant, and if he wasted anymore time he might never come across another girl like Sakura again. He did like her and he could deny it no longer, he thought as she continued smiling and throwing skittles. In his mind he told himself that he was not surrendering the war, just…having a truce.

He leaned towards her. "Hey, can I have a few of them?"

She whipped her head around and gave him a searching look, trying to decide why he had suddenly decided to talk to her again.

Stiffly, she dumped a couple Skittles into his hand. He popped two in his mouth and continued to pelt the couple with the rest, successfully hitting them on the head each time. Fed up, the couple finally decided to move their seats. Sakura was shaking in laughter, and Sasuke was grinning too, although she didn't say anything to him for the rest of the movie.

When it was finished, the group proceeded out the doors and into the parking lot. The skating rink was only across the road from the mall. Sakura, Ino and Naruto seemed to be discussing something important, and it seemed that it was about Sasuke. They were whispering and throwing looks at him. Then quite suddenly they nudged Sakura away from them and joined in to talk with the rest of the group. Sakura groaned and lagged behind.

_Perfect._ Sasuke thought.

He slipped away from the group un-noticed and fell into step with her.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

No answer.

"Hey, look Sak, I know I was acting weird and all but-"

"Oh, so you noticed?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, about that, I was just…" _Just what? _He thought to himself. _Just too dumb to admit that I actually like you? Oh yeah, that'd sound REAL smooth._

"Look Sasuke, I understand that fact that maybe you just don't want to be my friend-" _DAMNIT, there's that 'friend' word again! _He cursed himself.

"-but let's just stop playing this stupid game already."

He looked at her, surprised, then turned away from her.

"I never said I didn't want to be your friend." He mumbled.

"Yeah well you're doing a crappy job of showing it." She snapped. Angrily, she sped up and joined the others, who glanced back on Sasuke with looks that plainly told him: "You deserve this." Sasuke sighed.

They reached the rink and got inside to pay for their skate rentals. When they had stood in the line fore the skates, they grabbed some benches to sit on while they laced the skates.

Sasuke was trying to undo the knot of laces on his roller blades, and kept stealing glances at Sakura, who had her head down and seemed determine not to make eye contact with anyone.

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata (who had brought her own skates) were finished lacing up first and headed out onto the rink. The first thing Naruto did was fall on his face. Kiba howled with laughter until a speed skater had come out of nowhere, ramming into him and sending the poor boy flying out of view. It was Naruto's turned to laugh.

Hinata helped him up, and when he started to get moving he fell again, this time on his butt. He complained loudly that the floor must have just been waxed. Hinata helped him up again.

"N-Nartuo, i-if you want I c-could help you get started." She timidly suggested.

Naruto beamed at the girl and held his hand out. Hinata took it was turned her face away quickly to hide her blush, as she helped the clumsy boy balance himself.

Ino stood with her hands on her hips as her and Sakura watched amused.

"Aww that is so CUTE!" Ino smiled. She then grabbed Sakura's arm and the two headed towards the rink.

"Shikamaru, Chouji! Come on, get out here!" She yelled at him.

Shikamaru sighed loudly and turned to Chouji who had just finished with his skates.

"Ready Chouji?"

Chouji stood up huffily. "Shikamaru I'm not very good at skating, why don't you go on ahead?"

"Nonsense, I don't like going fast, it's too bothersome when people get in the way." He smirked at Chouji. "Would you like me to hold you're hand?" He teased.

"Kiss my ass Shikamaru."

Shikamaru laughed and turned to Sasuke. "You coming?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll sit here for a little while."

Sasuke was too busy dwelling in his regret. Had he not screwed up the night with Sakura, he could be teasing her, and having fun as she got all worked up about it.

Sasuke sighed and looked onto the rink. He easily spotted Sakura's pink hair, which continued to change into other bizarre colors due to the fluorescent neon lighting that lit the floor. She had her arms linked with Ino's and the two girls had caused each other to fall. They laughed at each other and helped themselves up. Sasuke smiled a small smile. He sat there watching them for a couple of songs before he realized that the group was coming back to him.

"Sasuke where have you been?" Ino said haughtily. "We didn't invite you so you could sit here sulking on a bench."

Sasuke said nothing and glared at her, which she ignored. "Well let's go buy a couple pizzas, I'm starving. The others agreed and headed to the snack bar.

Sakura called after them. "I like this song so I'm gonna skate some more, I'll be over in a couple of minutes okay?"

Ino nodded and waved her hand, indicating that she had heard. Sakura went back to the rink and molded into the crowd of skaters.

Sasuke decided. It was now or never. He got up and skated over to the rink, trying to spot Sakura. When he did, she was at the other side of the rink. Sasuke sped up and expertly maneuvered his way around the slower people. He slowed down when he neared her and grabbed her hand. She jerked around to see who it was and when she saw Sasuke, her eyes narrowed.

"Sakura please talk to me."

She waited for him to continue.

"We both know I was being an asshole and I'm _sorry_. Alright? I am _sorry._ I was just…a little mixed up."

Sakura could see how hard it was for him to apologize. It really hurt his pride, she could hear it in his voice. Sakura looked away from him for a minute. He sighed and looked away, forgetting he had grabbed her hand until he felt her own hand wrap around his. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him. "You sure you want to be my friend? Because if you say yes, there's no going back." She told him sternly.

"Absolutely."

Unaware to them, the announcer had called out for "Couple's Skate Only". The music had slowed and the lights dimmed.

Sitting at a table, Kiba suddenly pointed out to the others. "DUDE! Since when did Sakura and Sasuke become an item?" The others choked on their pizza and looked to where Kiba was pointing. Sakura and Sasuke were holding hands and smiling at each other amongst the other couple's skating around with goofy loving looks on there faces.

Sakura suddenly noticed that there were less people skating, and realization hit her.

"Uhh, Sasuke, this is the couple's skate."

Sasuke looked around and they simultaneously let go of each others hand and exited the ring.

Where a very perturbed looking Ino was waiting for them.

"Did I miss something?"

Sakura laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"We aren't, I mean, me and Sasuke made up."

Ino smiled a sly smile. "Anything else?"

Sakura shook her head sheepishly and Sasuke smirked.

Ino didn't buy it for a minute. "Riiight. Well, come on over to the table before Chouji eats all the pizza.

They sat down and tried to eat their pizza in peace while being bombarded with questions. In the end they all laughed about it and finally, _everyone_ was having a good time.

The rest of the night at the skating rink went according to plan.

For Sasuke that is.

"Come on Sakura, don't tell me that that's as fast as you can go?" He laughed out as the girl flushed and shouted at him.

"Well sorry I'm not Mr. Speed-Skater like you are!"

He skate a circle around her and lightly tugged her hair.

"Hey get back here!" She shouted as he sped away laughing.

She tried in vain to catch up to him but he was too fast and soon, she had lost him completely. She slowed down and tried to spot him in the crowd. Suddenly she shrieked when she felt someone poke her in the sides.

Sasuke had come up behind her and now had his hands placed on each side of her. He was snickering.

Sakura turned and lightly back-fisted him in the shoulder.

"Ow."

"You're such a show-off Sasuke!" She said with a reprimanding tone.

His hands were still on her waist. "S-Sasuke, what're you doing?"

The announcer's voice soon boomed over the area.

"Alright! Now we're gonna go to couples skate only, I repeat, couple's skate only." And the voice clicked off.

"Sasuke we're stuck in couples skate again." She said in a shaky voice.

"That's okay." He said indifferently.

"No it's not! Come on, let's get off the floor!" She tried to skate over the where their friends were waiting but Sasuke prevented her from doing so.

He put his chin on her shoulder and said in a teasing tone, "I like skating with you."

She looked at her friends as they skated by and gave them pleading looks. They laughed and shook their heads, urging her to go on.

She sighed and Sasuke removed his hands from her waist and sought out hers.

He found her hands and took them, then used them to put himself in front of her. Now Sasuke had her hands and was skating backwards in front of her.

"Show off." She muttered. She got a smirk in return.

"You should know by now."

"I thought you didn't like skating." She said accusingly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not good at it. Here, why don't we switch?" He suggested.

"Uh, no, Sasuke, no, I can't skate backwards, I CAN'T SKATE BACKWARDS!" She yelped as he effortlessly switched their positions.

She wobbled a little bit but Sasuke still had her hands and helped her keep balance. "Don't worry," He spoke in a reassuring voice. "I've got you."

She looked at him and nodded, her eyes full of trust. Gently, he used their hands to push her backwards. Sasuke instructed her in what to do.

"Yes, keep steady, that's it. Move your feet like that. No, don't lean forward so much, that's it. Look where you're going to."

Soon Sakura had gotten the hang of it. Then, very abruptly, Sasuke had let go of her. "Sasuke?" She yelled at him.

"Sakura, skate!" He commanded.

She did as she was told, and soon found herself skating backwards smoothly.

"I'm-I'm doing it!" Sasuke I'm doing it!" She shouted happily. She felt his familiar presence beside her. He was skating backwards as well.

"Good job. See? I knew you had it in you."

She smiled sheepishly at him. The she grabbed Sasuke around the shoulders, and used him to turn herself frontward again.

She laughed and said, "Sorry! You didn't teach me how to turn, haha!"

She still had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She noticed he wasn't smiling. Instead, he looked at her oddly, as though seeing her for the first time. His eyes seemed to be holding in a storm of emotion.

She was about to let go of him when, quite suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in closer. They were in the same position Sakura had been in with Kyouta earlier.

"Sasuke…" She said looking into his eyes, unsure of what to do.

He leaned forward and their foreheads touched. Sasuke was so close to kissing her! He turned his head a little bit and was not but a few centimeter away from her lips when the announcer had come back on again.

"Alright, we're going back to an all skate! I repeat: all skate."

And then there was a rush of people trying to get back on the rink. Someone rammed into Sakura and Sasuke, sending them sprawled on the floor.

Sasuke glared daggers at the boy as he sped off, shouting "My bad!" behind him.

They were soon aware that the others were standing over them, satisfied smirks etched across their faces.

They leaned down to help the two stand up.

"That was quite the cutsie show you put on." Ino said to a blushing Sakura. Sakura decided not to answer and they continued to skate in their group, while Sasuke and Sakura endured the teasing they received from their "friends".

All too soon, the night was over. Everyone said their goodbyes and got into their respective vehicles. Sakura's mom picked her and Ino up, and the two sidled into the backseat.

"Hey, I didn't know Shikamaru could drive…" Ino muttered absentmindedly, staring out the window as the boy hopped into his car.

"Well we'll just have to get him to drive us somewhere!" She said turning back to Sakura.

"Yeah, maybe YOU can." The pink haired girl said moodily.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked her.

"Mom says I'm not allowed to get in the car with any boys until I'm seventeen. Isn't that right mom?" She said in a sickly false, sweet tone.

"That's right." Her mother said in an equally false sweet tone.

"That's too bad." Ino said disappointedly.

"Mom that is so stupid! Most kids my age can DRIVE at sixteen and I can't even get into a CAR yet?" Sakura said furiously.

"Well I'm not those kids mother, am I?"

Sakura growled in frustration. That was her mother's favorite reason. The "I'm not their mother" reason.

Ino decided to change the topic, even if Sakura would have preferred her not to mention what she was about to.

"Soooo, how about you and Sasuke?" Ino said smiling.

Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. Ino should know better then to mention boys around her mother.

"Sasuke?" Mrs. Haruno spoke up. "Is this the same Sasuke that called you the other day?"

"Mmhmm." was her answer.

"How come I haven't heard much about this Sasuke?"

"Mmmidunno."

"Say, is this the same Sasuke that had been in all the plays with you every year?"

"Mmhmm."

"I thought you didn't like him? Didn't you say he was a 'big jerk'?" her mother asked sternly.

Ino answered for Sakura. "She didn't like him before! Only now Sasuke's grown out of his jerkiness. He's actually really nice!"

Sakura silently thanked her friend for not making Sasuke sound bad in front of her mother. If her mother didn't think much of someone, then Sakura didn't have much of a chance with them.

"Yeah mom. He's smart, he's in the drama club, he's a good actor…" Sakura went off, trying to make the best of him.

"Hmm." He mother thought. "Whatever happened with Lee? I thought he was a nice boy."

Sakura froze. It was Ino to the rescue again.

"Oh, you know how it is, they both kinda, just stopped liking each other. It was a...mutual thing I guess, heheh!"

Sakura's mother nodded her head. The two girls thought that it would be best not to say anything else. The rest of the ride home was in silence.

**Authors Note: **The last segment may seem pointless but it actually has a little bit to do with the next chapter.


	14. What mom doesn't know can't hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

Authors Note: HAHAHA! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been being totally selfish in ignoring my fans pleas for an update. I've been so pre-occupied with my OWN romance going on. I have had little else to care for! But Now that summer is here, I have all this free time to be spent writing out the remaining chapters, yay! Not only have I been going out and dates and things, but I've also become COMPLETELY obsessed with sailor moon all over again. I loved it when I was little, and now that I've re-discovered it via youtube, the obsession is back! It's such a great, classic anime sigh AND this summer I'm going to OTAKON! WOOOOOT! Maybe I'll see some of you there, ne? I'm going as Majin Bu, lmao. I'll put pics on my myspace once I get the costume ready and set.

P.S.-If you haven't all ready, check out my myspace, the link is on my profile.

P.P.S-Do me a favor, all of you. Check out my new story chapter. I'm uploading the first chapter, just to see what kind of response I get on it. Of course I will finish this one before I start to work on the other but do me a favor and R&R it to tell me your oppions. It's is NOTHING like this one, it is quote a bit more mature.

Thanks a bunch!

NazgulGrl

**Ro-may-oh and Juliet**

It was back to drama practice, and the set was bustling about. Mr. Hatake was in a hysterical mood, the drama practices had been on a hiatus for a week, due to the missing presence of three of the plays key actors. Now that Sasuke, Naruto and Lee had returned from their suspensions, Mr. Hatake was in a frenzy to get in as much practice as possible before they plays debut (which wouldn't be until April, but still!).

The drama club groaned in frustration. They couldn't see what the big rush was, Kakashi had no need to put so much pressure on them so early on.

"If he didn't think we would have enough time to work on it then why did he choose such a long play?" Naruto muttered lamely. He was watching Kakashi whipping the art students currently working on the set, with a meter stick.

"Ah well, you know Kakashi." Answered a bedraggled Tenten, who was hastily putting the finishing touches on Neji's costume. "He always has to do the best- OUCH!" She shouted as she had pricked herself with her needle.

"DAMMIT Neji, STAY STILL! I still have TWENTY other costumes to work on so GIVE ME A BREAK!"

In a normal circumstance, Neji would have lashed out at her with his sharp tongue, but after seeing her eyes gleaming with red, he decided it wisest to keep his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, sitting in the seat below the stage, Sasuke was in story mode, telling Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata, how he had spent his "week off". Shikamaru was not included, he had fallen asleep, and his head was lolling on the side.

Suddenly, the others noticed a dark presence looming over them. Naruto tried to warn Sasuke, but all that formed from his lips was and "Ungh".

Sasuke was about to tell them how he had almost lit fire to a dumpster behind the grocery market (long story), when a cold voice interrupted hmm.

"Well, it's nice to hear how you spent your punishment time having fun, Mr. Uchiha. Do you know how much time was wasted thanks to you and you're idiotic fight?"

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine, that voice could only be the voice of a man who was in desperation of having his play brought to life, with no screw-ups permitted. He slowly turned his head.

Kakashi stood tall over them, and it seemed as if an evil aura possessed him. The dim lighting over the audience area made his face seem even more ominous, shadows enhanced by his mask and eyepiece. The group gulped in fear and anticipation. Naruto shakily raised a hand and said "H-Hey K-Kakashi…"

Kakashi ignored him. Ina dangerous voice he hissed "_Why are you not doing something _useful_ such as practicing lines?"_

Kiba spoke up, "W-well, you see sir, we we're just catching up with our old buddy-"

"SILENCE!" Kakashi thundered. "YOU are onstage in FIVE MINUTES, this is YOUR scene Kiba, _WHY ARE YOU NOT PRACTICING YOUR LINES, ALL OF YOU?_"

"B-but Mr. Hatake," Ino pleaded. "Some of us aren't even going on stage today."

Mr. Hatake glared at her. "Did Michelangelo not paint the "Sistine Chapel" because they had no ladder tall enough? Did Da Vinci not paint the "Mona Kisa" because he had run out of canvas? DID BRUTUS NOT MURDER CAESAR BECAUSE HE WAS HIS BEST FRIEND?"

The group twitched at his idea of a comparison, but were saved from replying when Shino, the weird bug boy, saved them by blinding Kakashi with the spotlight.

Kakashi backed away from him, his arms covering his face.

"Shino! What the devil are you doing with the spotlights!"

"Sorry sir, but it doesn't really matter now, I cant figure out how to turn them off…" Kakashi blundered over to assist Shino with the light.

Ino sighed. "What a drama queen."

Sakura gulped. "Mr. Hatake can be scary when play production doesn't go exactly according to plan."

Naruto had been quite for a minute. "Hey, hey! Why was he talking about Ninja Turtles?"

Kakashi's idea of play practice turned out to be hell for all. He had terrified everyone, and a freshmen girl had been reduced to hysterics when Kakashi made her repeat the Chorus over and over again.

Kiba now stood, desperate not to make any mistakes and be subjected to the wrath of Kakashi.

"Part, fools! Put up your kunai; you know not what you do." He shouted, and he proceeded to beat down the now rubber kunai of the other stage actors.

Neji stepped into the light, in his newly tailored costume. "What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death."

Benvolio tried to console Tybalt.

"I do but keep the peace: put up thy kunai, or manage it to part these men with me."

Tybalt spat at Benvolio's vain attempt to bring about peace. He looked at Benvolio's drawn kunai and his holster of shuriken.

"What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee: Have at thee, coward!" Tybalt took hold of his own holster and pulled a kunai out. He then proceeded to charge at Benvolio and clash the two rubber weapons together.

In the next minute, the extras had appeared on stage and began to fight each other as well. The fight had been choreographed by Tenten and Shikamaru, but they had not had the chance to work on it as of lately.

Soon the stage was full of chaos an confusion, as people crossed into other people's paths, random others were poked with kunai and people were stepping all over each other.

Kakashi spent the rest of the practice straining his voice yelling at people, and perfecting the fight sequence.

By the time the practice had let out, it was 10 minutes late. Students scrambled towards there activity buses, in hopes that they would not be left at school.

Sakura ran through the hallways. She had desperately needed to use the bathroom, and was in too much fear of asking Kakashi for permission.

As she neared the exit, she looked through the school's front glass doors, and her hearts sped as she saw the buses leaving the port. She picked up sped and flew through the front doors and down the stone steps. She saw her bus going by and waved for the driver to stop. He looked at her and shook his head, driving on.

"DAMMIT! Friggin jerk!" She shouted in frustration.

Sakura sank down on the steps and pulled her coat tightly around her. Now she would have to walk all the way to the office and request to use their phone so she could call her mother or father, who would not be able to pick her up for another hour. She cursed at her bad luck.

'Oh well' she though. 'At least this will be a good excuse as to why I should have a cell phone.'

"Hey, you need a ride home?"

Sakura looked up to meet Sasuke, sitting in the drivers seat of a black convertible, it's hood up.

She slowly nodded her head before she gathered her thoughts together.

"N-No thanks, I'd better not, my mom would kill me." Only after she said it did she realize how stupid a thing it was to say.

Sasuke smirked at her. "What, your mommy won't let you get in a car with a bad boy like me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well didn't you take a ride from that guy Shin?" Sasuke pointed out.

'Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?' Sakura remembered.

"Well, yeah but…" But what, she was just being particularly rebellious that day?

"Well I can guarantee" Sasuke continued, "That this is one bad boy you are especially safe with."

Sakura frowned. Oh how badly she wanted to accept, but she knew, if her father was home, she would have hell to pay.

"Well, if you really don't want a ride, it's okay..."Sasuke said as he began to roll up the window.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke stopped rolling up the window.

"It IS pretty cold out here nd my parents…If dad's home you can always drop me off a little down the street…" She said quietly.

Sasuke smirk was back. "Alright, then hurry up and get in, I'm turning on the heat.

Sakura picked up her messenger bag and got into the passengers seat.

"Thanks a lot." She said.

"No problem." Sasuke replied, and he put the car into drive and pulled out of the school. Classic rock was playing on the radio.

"Sooo, when did you get your license?" Sakura said, desperate for any form of conversation with the boy.

"A couple months ago, actually. I just got around to getting a car last week though." He replied.

"It's a really nice car." She complimented.

"The Mazda MX-5, it's not a bad car at all. A lot of fun to drive."

"Looks kinda expensive, did your parents pay for it?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke didn't respond right away, though his hand was clutched very tightly around the gear shift.

"…My parents didn't exactly pay for this car. I have a lot of money in the bank."

Sakura waited for him to go on, but he didn't. She could also feel tension in the way he answered her, so she decided not to press the issue.

Sakura couldn't stand the painful silence in the car. "Sooooo, do you have a job or anything? Make a left here."

"Yeah, I do a lot of maintenance work in the apartment I live in."

"At this next light, make a right. Do you get a lot of cash doing that?"

"Ehh, yeah, I guess a pretty decent amount." He responded.

"It's this street here, see the white house, with the stone siding?" Sakura tried to see if there was a car in the driveway. There was none. She was lucky.

"Well," She said. "Thank you for giving me a ride home."

"Not a problem. Anytime. We'll keep this a little secret from your parentals."

She smiled and grabbed her bag by her foot. She reached for the handle, but didn't pull it. Sasuke and her looked at each other for a moment, wanting something, but waiting for a sign from the other.

"I, uh, better get outta here before your parents show up." Sasuke said after a moment.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that would be a good idea." Sakura got out of the car and smiled at Sasuke before shutting the door. As she crossed her lawn, she turned to see the Mazda pulling out, and she waved as Sasuke drove off.

Turning back to the house, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she had not said a little something more to the boy, or he to her. And most of all, she was disappointed that she had not given him a goodbye kiss.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE: ALIVE!

Dear wonderfully loyal fans of mine,

I'M COMING BACK!!! YES THAT IS RIGHT! I AM SOON TO BE RETURNING!!! I'm not going to bother with excuses, I can see the glints of sharpened metal behind your backs as I speak…gulps Anyway, I cannot give you a definite date, for I am currently studying for the SAT's and getting ready for prom and all that fun, springtime high school chaos. But that should give me some first hand insperation! Anyway, I will try my hardest to upload the next chapter by the end of this month! Do not despair! I have not yet been hit by a bus!! HAHA!! swings away on a rope

NazgulGrl


End file.
